The Truth Is Out
by Chellie093
Summary: After Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo's wonderful nights together. It is time their wives came home. Only one way is out, and that is out of the closet. How will Timmy find out? What's the future going to be like for Cosmo and Wanda? Read and find out! PLEASE READ 'A helping hand' AND 'Dominance' first! Rated M because of depressing scenes and sexual content. MalexMale.
1. Wanda Returns Home

**Title: The truth is out**

**Chapter(s): 1 **

**Pairing: Cosmo/Anti Cosmo**

**Summary: Cosmo and Anti Cosmo's wives return home, and are finding it hard to cope with them after their passionate nights together. Only one way is out. That is out of the closet. **

**Rating: M Contains slash and mild swearing. **

_**AN: Please read the stories 'A Helping Hand' and 'Dominance' if you haven't already. This is another sequel. Plus again, I own nothing. Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Butch Hartman.**_

In the town of Fairy World, 3 days had passed since Wanda spent some time away from her husband. She had been in a hotel room with her son Poof doing some thinking. It got a bit more severe when her head hurt from all the questions spinning through her. 'Why has Cosmo been rejecting me lately?' 'What can I do?' 'How do I make him forgive me?' They haunted her in her sleep, talking with friends or even simple walks into town. People would occasionally stop her and ask what the matter was.

At the moment she was walking around in circles in the hotel lounge. Poof was watching in confusion as he looked at his mom with a hint of worry and confusion written all over her face for the past few days. He let out a little cry and waved his arms about trying to get her attention, but all he got was a complete opposite, which was a view of Wanda's back. He frowned and sulked all day. He wanted his dad. Cosmo would give him plenty of social times, games and cuddling.

Wanda finally noticed Poof after a half hour. He did look upset. Mainly because with her relationship on her mind she forgot about her own child's attention cravings. She walked over to him and gave him a cuddle.

"It's time for us to return home." Wanda whispered to him earning a satisfied smile.


	2. Shower Time

**Chapter 2**

In Anti-Cosmo's castle, all was silent. Nothing moved and nothing spoke. Only thing heard was uneven breathing from two men, naked and sleeping soundly on a large black bed. One green haired fairy, cuddled up closely to an anti-fairy with an arm over his shoulder.

Well _almost_ two. Anti-Cosmo was only just awake, watching his lover Cosmo sleep soundly on his chest. The past few days to him were possibly the best he had spent in his life. If he was honest, it was even better than his own wedding day. A situation like this is perfect for making him happy, much better than causing bad luck among humans.

His heart sank after a while. He wasn't actually _with _this guy though. Sure they mentioned that they never wanted to leave each other, loved one another and have even experienced it countless times. But the only thing that upset A.C was that he could never truly be with this man. Cosmo was _married_ and had a child as well as him. Plus Wanda would be expecting him soon. So they will have to part ways sometime or another. But it would be best not to bring that up right now.

Anti-Cosmo looked at his watch. It read 12:15pm. 'Bloody Hell' he thought. He had never slept in _this _late before. But then again, he could blame it on last night if he wanted to.

He rose from the bed, being extra careful not to wake Cosmo, and left the room to get ready. As he went inside the bathroom, he adjusted his monocle onto his eye and looked at his reflection in the mirror. It didn't look normal.

His hair was in a right state and his body was covered in scratches. On his neck, he had lots of purple blotches from where Cosmo was sucking his neck last night after another mind blowing sex session. Never mind looking like the neat and smartly dressed Anti-Cosmo anymore. Also he had an overpowering smell of sweat on his skin too. So his first visit was to the shower.

He removed his monocle again, stepped inside, turned the hot water on and let the steaming fluid run all over his body. The temperature of the water stung his wounds a little but he hardly noticed. He was just happy to get clean. He worked up a lather of soap onto his chest and massaged it in. The white suds trickled down his thighs and down the plug hole.

As he washed himself his thoughts went back to last night, and the night before _and _the night before. He couldn't help but picture Cosmo underneath him on the bed, writhing, sweating and screaming out the words 'Yes' 'Faster' and 'Harder', then _vice versa. (Yeah they did it again. I just didn't write it. Hahaha) _

Anti-Cosmo shut his eyes and couldn't stop picturing those images. He became extremely aroused and got a stiff member immediately, but again, didn't notice.

He was just about to wash his back. Until he felt two arms go around his waist. He yelped in surprise and turned to see the identical eyes of his counterpart in the shower with him.

"Blimey! Don't do that Cosmo." Anti-Cosmo said.

"Sorry A.C." Cosmo replied. "I just thought you might like a hand."

"Well, it depends on what kind of 'hand' you're going to give me." A.C wiggled his eyebrows.

Cosmo rolled his eyes, and couldn't help but giggle and blush.

"As a matter of fact I could use some company. Thank you." Anti-Cosmo said again.

Cosmo took the soap from the Anti-fairies hand and massaged his back, moving his hands in large circles. Then he stroked his hips, buttocks, wings and shoulders. Each area awarded him groans and low purrs.

Cosmo then went to massage his neck, but paused as he saw the odd looking marks on the flesh of his lover. He had a look of worry on his face.

"Umm, A.C?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes?"

"W-what are those?"

"What?"

"Those." Cosmo stroked A.C's neck gently.

"Oh those are love bites Cosmo."

"Love what?"

"Bites. You get them if you suck on a part of your body hard. The blood rises to your skin and forms a dark patch of flesh. They don't hurt you; they just take a few days to go away." Anti-Cosmo said.

"That's great that you should say that anti-me." Cosmo sighed in relief. "Cause I woke up with these too."

Cosmo then tilted his head to the side and he had the same result. His own neck had the marks on his skin. But were a brighter red colour. There was even a scar where he had been bit. But Anti-Cosmo didn't want to note him about that. So he just gave a small chuckle.

At the moment where Cosmo thought he was relieved, he noticed the scratch marks on his lover's chest. He was about to protest again, but he was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry about those poppet. You seem to go quite WILD when we sleep together!" A.C laughed. Cosmo frowned and his face blushed scarlet.

"B-but…don't they hurt you?"

"A little, but like I said, I'm not bothered about the pain."

"Oh, right. I guess I'm sorry then."

"That's ok. I find it quite arousing actually." Anti-Cosmo teased.

Cosmo changed his expression from embarrassed to cheeky in a flash. It seems like A.C. wants _another _repeat of their lessons. Well he can't say 'no' to that.

"Oh really?" Cosmo teased back.

Instead of answering with words, Anti-Cosmo leaned his head down and placed his lips on top of Cosmo's again. He pressed his body against the fairies and pushed him back against the cold tile walls. But he was immediately rejected as Cosmo jumped right back off the wall further into his torso.

"Ahh! That's freezing!" Cosmo yelled.

"Way to ruin the moment Cosmo." Anti-Cosmo said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm not that bad…am I?"

"Cosmo…_nothing_ about you is bad. Trust me."

Cosmo showed another adorable smile, and kissed his counterpart again, but keeping his back away from the tiles this time.


	3. Lime Shower Scene ACXC

**Chapter 3**

_**Please skip to chapter 4 if you don't like MxM lime. **_

Cosmo moaned into the kiss, but gasped as he felt something digging into his thigh. He looked down and saw another one of Anti-Cosmo's fully hard erections.

"Wow, you really _are _an easily pleased man aren't you?" Cosmo giggled.

"I can't help it. When I'm around you, I could probably pound nails." Anti-Cosmo said seductively.

Cosmo laughed more. Then he reached one of his hands down and gently stroked up and down on his anti-self's shaft, earning a gasp and a moan from his opposite.

"I love it when you do that Cosmo!" A.C. moaned.

"Yeah? I can give you so much better." Cosmo said.

Anti-Cosmo smirked at this, remembering the first time they got together; he said the exact same thing to Cosmo on that night.

Cosmo quickened his hand pace and dropped to his knees in front of Anti-Cosmo, staring up at him.

"What do you want me to do?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

Cosmo paused for a second, and then replied with one simple word and an additional smirk. A word that will drive him crazy.

"Beg."

To raise his teasing level to a maximum, he gently swirled his tongue on A.C.'s tip. Receiving his taste which even made himself want more.

Anti-Cosmo moaned out and arched his back to gain more. But instead of getting more pleasure, he felt Cosmo's tongue slow its pace down. It moved in extremely slow circles on the tip of his length, so close to stopping entirely. He moved his hands south and tried to push the fairies head down further but again was refused. Cosmo grabbed both of his wrists and held them securely on each side. This was pure torture.

"I've asked what I wanted from you. I want it now. I love it when you beg for me." Cosmo said almost in a whisper.

"Bloody Dominance!" Anti-Cosmo said through gritted teeth.

"Do it."

Anti-Cosmo couldn't take it anymore. He had to be seduced, touched, licked or _anything_. But he knew he could get what he wanted by doing what Cosmo wants most; by being a whiny little bitch.

"…_please."_ Anti Cosmo whispered.

Cosmo barely heard it through the powerful streams of the shower water. But the weaker he was, the weaker he was going to get.

"What was that A.C? I couldn't…hear…you." Cosmo said, then started to swirl his tongue around the shaft again.

"Ahh. Oh Cosmo, please more!" Anti Cosmo cried harder.

'_He's getting there.'_ Cosmo thought. He then took a little of the length in his mouth and suckled like a baby would do to a teat. This earned more gasps and cries of 'more' from the Anti-Fairy.

"Cosmo…I…please stop teasing me! I need release NOW!" Anti Cosmo made his last effort to shout those last words.

The green fairy decided enough was enough, and that he had his fun and it was time to give Anti-Cosmo what _he _wanted and loved.

"Okay then you asked for it." Cosmo replied once more, and then engulfed the entire thing into his mouth, also letting his counterpart's wrists free from his grasp.

"Yes Cosmo! Just like that. Yes!" Anti-Cosmo finally let a smile show through all the torture, and let his hands roam through the mass of green hair, pushing Cosmo's head down along the way.

Cosmo's hand went to his own length. He was already fully hard from when he got in the shower this morning, and shouldn't hold back. He stroked his length slowly at first, and picked up speed as he went along. He moaned with a mouthful of A.C creating a vibrating sensation which awarded him with another 'Yes' from Anti-Cosmo.

However it had to end at some point. Anti-Cosmo let out a final scream of pleasure and came inside Cosmo's warm cavern, which was swallowed gratefully. It wasn't long until Cosmo groaned out loud too and splashed his seed all over A.C's legs and his own torso.

After a while, Anti-Cosmo grabbed Cosmo from under his arms and pulled him up to meet his gaze.

"Thank you." A.C said

Cosmo smiled dreamily and stroked his Anti-self's cheeks.

"Anytime."

They then shared another kiss inside the steamy glass walls.


	4. Unexpected Visit

**Chapter 4 **

After they had their 'fun', they managed to get some clothes on and get something in their stomachs. At the moment they were sat on A.C's sofa and having a little talk.

"Wow, I think I'll remember that shower sex for a _long_ time!" Cosmo said.

"I will too." Anti-Cosmo replied, sipping some of his afternoon tea.

Silence took over them again. It was very awkward. But Cosmo had something on his mind during the long pause, and let it out after a while.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Cosmo asked.

Anti-Cosmo lowered his cup down, and looked at Cosmo, it turned out he had a serious look in his eyes.

"Of course, anything." Anti-Cosmo replied again.

Cosmo turned in his seat and faced his counterpart fully.

"W…With this stuff that we do…" Cosmo began.

"Yes?"

"D…did you ever…_like_…those kind of…things with Anti-Wanda too?" He asked.

Anti-Cosmo paused. Why was he asking that?

Letting out a sigh, he replied anyway.

"If I am honest…we did have an amazing sex life. Pretty much everything I have done with you I have also done with Anti-Wanda too. And I know that you haven't with Wanda, because you came to me for help. I do wish I could go back in time and restart my marriage. But sadly that can never happen. My experiences will remain with me forever. But please remember, I have enjoyed myself a lot more with you…and I love you so much more, that words cannot describe."

Cosmo let a painful smile show. He was hurt that A.C enjoyed himself with his wife, but was also happy that he was loved much more by him.

"Thanks A.C." Cosmo replied, setting his hand on top of the identical blue one.

"Now it is my turn to ask you something. Why did you want to know?" Anti-Cosmo asked, placing his tea cup on the floor.

"Um…well I guess I didn't want any secrets hidden away. If you love me like I love you, we shouldn't not tell each other."

"I agree, I don't believe in keeping feelings bottled up either" Anti-Cosmo said, smiling, giving Cosmo a little kiss on the cheek.

The two managed to get talking about their past experiences. Some of them were already known about as they are both the same person, and some were very big surprises. Each one was eventually let out and they managed to get through all of them. It did take a long time.

In the middle of one particular conversation, a loud knock was heard at Anti-Cosmo's front door. They both jumped, and their smiles quickly erased off their faces.

"Oh no…my wife is home!" Anti-Cosmo said quite scared.

Cosmo jumped up from his seat, and flew around panicking.

"What do we do?" He yelled.

Anti-Cosmo was in the same state. What _was _he supposed to do? He had to get Cosmo out of here. Oh no…this was going to be difficult.

"Listen…send yourself back home. You have to."

Cosmo stopped panicking, and floated very still in mid-air. Did he just say _leave_?

"But…I don't want to leave A.C." Cosmo said.

Anti-Cosmo's eyes filled with tears; even he couldn't believe what he had just said. But he had to be strong.

"I don't want you to either, but…I promise I will figure this out. We are still together aren't we?"

"Y-yeah." Cosmo stuttered.

"Then leave…for now, and for me."

Cosmo looked down; Anti-Wanda would be coming through the door any second. So he made his decision.

"Ok."

Identical lips were placed upon his own; and they kissed for a few seconds before Cosmo poofed away back to the Turners house saying his goodbyes.

Soon enough, Anti-Wanda burst in.

"Hey Cozzie!" She squealed excitedly, giving her husband a hug. "I missed yah!"

Anti-Cosmo hugged back, and fought off any emotions.

"Hello dear. I missed you too." Not looking at his wife in the eye.


	5. Wanda Finds Out

**Chapter 5 **

Cosmo lay on Timmy's bed, with his face in the pillow, sobbing his heart out. He desperately wanted to go back and tell Anti-Wanda to 'Back Off' and that Anti-Cosmo loved _him_. But then again, it may upset his secret lover. Why did he have to leave? He could have hidden somewhere in that huge home of his counterpart.

Soon enough, his own wife and child poofed into the bedroom without a warning. It made him jump a little, but couldn't be bothered to lift his face up from the pillow to look at them.

"Hi Cosmo!" Wanda said, but then realized he was upset…again.

"Cosmo? Are you alright?" She asked.

He _really _didn't feel like talking right now. But made the choice to do what is best.

"Yeah, just tired." Cosmo replied back, mumbling into his pillow.

Wanda then became annoyed. Was he going to ask where she was? _How _she was? How was their son? What happened to him?

"Seriously, something is troubling you. What is going on?" She asked sternly.

"I'm not in the mood dear." He replied. '_Wait…did_ _I just say "dear?" _

Even Wanda was confused by that remark; it reminded her of someone very particular. But she chose to ignore it.

"Hmm…well, aren't you going to give me and your son a hug?" She said.

Defeated; Cosmo rose from the pillow with a sigh, drying away his wet face as he did so. He walked over to where they were standing, and hugged Poof first. Emitting a 'dada' from the little fairy.

Wanda took in the details of his face; they were in the same condition the day she left for a while. Sad, angry and confused. She expected him to be fine now. But the main reason she came home was because Poof missed his father.

Cosmo let Poof hover, and then he hugged Wanda. He had a little bit of happiness inside him. Mainly because he had company, and because that company was his family. He increased the pressure of his hug, and let a little smile show on his face.

Wanda hugged her husband lovingly, and she rest her head on his shoulder. But in the corner of her eye, she saw a strange mark on Cosmo's neck. She pulled away, and examined it more closely. It was a bite. Strangely it looked like a vampire bite. Her expression went from happy to horrified in a flash, and she shoved Cosmo away.

"Cosmo! How did you get bitten?" She yelled, scared.

Cosmo became equally scared, and reached a hand up to feel his neck. He could feel it, but couldn't see it.

"Umm…I don't know actually."

"Well it is a very _big _bite Cosmo. How could you not notice?" Wanda asked, again sternly.

Cosmo thought about how he got bit, and went back to his past while she was away.

"Well?" She shouted.

"Honest! I don't know!" He shouted back.

Wanda pulled back his collar, and she saw some more evidence. The big love bites revealed themselves as they were uncovered by his shirt.

"A…are those…?"

She backed away in horror. Covering her mouth and her eyes widened. She couldn't stop looking at the love bites on his neck.

"What have you been doing whilst I was in Fairy World?" Her pink eyes narrowed, and she asked that question in a very upset tone.

"For the last time! I don't know what you are talking about Wanda!" Cosmo shouted back.

"Oh really?" She poofed up a mirror, and handed it to Cosmo. "Explain those for me then!"

Cosmo took the mirror and looked at his reflection. His eyes wandered to his neck. Then they widened in shock. He forgot completely about those love bites, he looked higher, and there was, indeed, a huge 'vampire like' bite on his neck. He had been marked with pure evidence.

"Oh no…" He thought. He was caught.

Wanda became extremely upset, tears fell from her face like waterfalls and her cheeks turned red. Her marriage was definitely over if he didn't love her anymore. But before she could decide. It was time for some questions.

"Why Cosmo…Why?" She cried.

Cosmo dropped the mirror, causing it to break into several pieces. 'Oh who cares about bad luck right now?' He thought. I'm already in so much trouble.

"Well, before you beat me up…can I start with a story?"

Wanda let her hands fall from her face, and crossed them over her chest. Still with a heartbroken look on her face. Cosmo took this as his cue to continue.


	6. Wanda Finds Out 2

**Chapter 6**

They both sat down on the bed. With poof sleeping soundly in his crib. Cosmo then began his story.

"Well the day you left. I was sad, and I wanted to think of something to try and get you to love me again or something like that. I then realized what you wanted was sex. So…seeing as I was no good at that stuff. I went to get some advice.

Wanda nodded, and Cosmo continued with his explanation.

"So I thought to myself. Who can give me it? I then realized…if wehave a very _bad_ sex life. Who could have a very _good _one? …So…" Cosmo paused, he couldn't say it.

Wanda shuddered.

"You went to see…the…Anti-fairies?" She asked. 'Wow she is smarter than I thought' Cosmo thought.

"Yeah." He replied, looking down.

Wanda was obviously devastated, but at the same time she was quite surprised. She never thought her husband would ever have the courage to go to Anti-fairy world without her. But, at the same time, he went there to give her something she wanted. It was a confusing situation, was she angry? Or touched? But either way, she let him continue.

Cosmo took a deep breath in. The next part was going to be hard.

"I went to see one Anti-fairy. That person would be perfect to give me all the tips I needed to make you happy. I was glad I went there…because I did learn a lot, and that person was…well…mean at first, but managed to give me everything to learn. We started to talk about…girls, and…their…parts. Then they asked me to stand up, and showed me how to kiss at first. They were good."

Wanda felt a tinge of jealousy hit her, as she knew one of her enemies was kissing her husband. But she wasn't ready to burst into a fit of rage yet.

"Right. Go on." She said.

"That was the point were they stopped kissing me. I asked why, and they said they felt something like never before; it turned out to be love for me. I will admit I felt the same way back. We kissed more and more…then one thing lead to another and…" Cosmo just shrugged at the end of his sentence.

Wanda obviously knew. She broke into a waterfall of tears. Her marriage was shattered into a million pieces.

Cosmo felt sad too, and began to cry with her. But was scared to touch her incase she would hit or scream at him. So he just sat there in silence until she finished weeping. At least he was getting the very hard part over with.

After 10 minutes or so of tears and sobbing, Wanda looked up at her, soon to be ex, husband with wet and bloodshot eyes.

"Cosmo…" She said, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Only for the time you were away, that would be three days won't it?"

Wanda's eyebrows formed a perfect 'V' shape across her forehead, she formed fists with her little hands and her teeth gritted.

"One more question for you then."

Cosmo shuddered. But prepared himself. She asked him the question he _never _wanted to answer.

"Who was it?"

Now _this _is the hard part.


	7. So Who Was She?

**A.N: Hey people, sorry I haven't updated in a while…I was busy with college and what not. I think I major failed on this chapter…I'm not good at confession chapters. Oh well, read on while I rest in shame :P **

Cosmo paused, and stood as still as a statue. He felt every nerve in his body tremble with fear, and his heart beat rise. He could _not _tell her, it was too hard.

Wandas' face was like thunder, and the pupils in her pink eyes gradually got smaller as she waited for her husbands' response. Although she did occasionally get angry or moody, the feeling in her was the worst she ever felt; at least that's what she thought.

As she looked at Cosmo, he also had small dilated eyes, and his face was pale. She knew she would get hurt, whoever the mystery fairy was.

"Well, are you gonna tell me or not?" She asked.

"No…" Cosmo answered quickly.

Wanda then raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Is it really necessary? I mean, you know I've cheated, so what are you gonna do once you find out who it is?" Cosmo asked…then Wanda paused again.

"…Alright I don't know, but I deserve to know what woman has stolen my husbands' heart away from me. I mean, what does she have that I haven't?"

"Well I know one thing, respect for my feelings." Cosmo said sternly. Wanda found that difficult to believe.

"What? I do respect your feelings!"

"Oh really? Do you call 'bribing your husband into sex' respect for my feelings? Leaving to fairy world because I turned you down? Taking my own son away from me for three days? I'm finding it difficult to think those are respectful Wanda."

Wanda went to shout, and then sighed.

"Okay, you're right. I haven't been very respectful to you lately…I suppose seeing as Timmy wasn't around we could have excited our relationship a little. The only thing that came into my mind was sex…so…I'm sorry."

Cosmo felt his heart go out to his wife, and softened his facial expression. It was good to see her say sorry after she was angry for the past half-hour.

"Okay, you've apologized…and I forgive you."

Wanda looked him in the eye again.

"So now will you tell me?"

Cosmo also sighed, if that's what she wants, then that's what she's going to get.

"Alright…but before I tell you the name, there's something else you should know."

Wandas' head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Umm…okay, what is it?"

Cosmo looked at the floor, he was afraid to look at the disgust in her eyes.

"It's not a woman…it's a guy. I've cheated on you with another man."

"…"

Wandas' jaw dropped, she was horrified. A man?

"D-does that mean…you're…!"

"Um, I don't know…I think so." Cosmo took a few steps back, if this wasn't her worst stage of anger, then he was definitely screwed when she found out the name.

"You _think _so huh?" She shoved his shoulders, making him hit the wall. "A man…seriously?"

"Do you think I had a choice Wanda?" Cosmo shouted back.

"Duh! Of course you did!"

"No, I didn't, my feelings make my decisions for me these days, not my brain, and I thought you were smart Wanda, typical."

Wanda studied her husbands' body language and the way he spoke. This did not seem right, she was always the one in the right when they argued…and he never used words like 'Typical' before. He was dressed neatly for once and spoke with a hint of another accent in his voice; although she could not figure out what it was…it _really_ reminded her of someone in particular.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" She said simply.

Cosmo narrowed his eyebrows at her statements.

"What's wrong with _me_?" He repeated.

"Yeah! What is wrong with you? I look at you now, and I don't see the man I married anymore! You're speaking to me differently, you don't act childish anymore…and you've even changed you're accent!"

"What do you mean? I'm not different am I? Stop being so repulsive!"

"See? Right there! I have _never_ heard you use that word before! Listen to yourself…you're acting so…so…"

Cosmo folded his arms.

"So what? Different?"

"So British…" Wanda said silently.

Cosmo widened his eyes this time, does she really know? He was scared to lie incase the truth was already inside her head.

"_What _did you just call me?" Cosmo said sternly.

Wanda sighed, but answered.

"I _said _you're acting so _British_! Much like someone in my mind."

'Yes, she's got it.' He thought. He can't lie anymore, it was time.

"You mean like Anti-Cosmo?" He said simply, he really didn't care anymore.

Wanda glared at him again.

"Don't you _dare_ mention that mans' name." She said sternly. "Why would I wanna hear that?"

"Because Anti-Cosmo is the guy. He's the one who stole my heart away from you."

Then Wanda reached the next stage in her anger: She slapped him…and it hurt.

**A.N: *Bangs head against the desk repeatedly* so sorry if I disappointed you fellows. I wanted to finish this chapter a.s.a.p. **

**Also, I managed to insult myself when I placed "So British" in there :P No offence to any British folks reading this, as I am also of the English decent. ^_^ **

**Thanks for reading, and more chapters coming soon…when Anti-Wanda finds out about the affair :3 **


	8. Anti Wanda Finds Out

**A.N: Been busy again, which is why it took me long to update. This chapter was easy to write. Hope you enjoy. **

A totally different scenery was going on in Anti-Cosmos' castle. No crying, broken hearts, yelling or violence, just a man and his wife silently sitting in the lounge, with the female of the two chewing on a sandwich.

At least no depressive states happened yet. Usually there could be the occasional argument from the dominate Anti-fairy due to his wife being a dunce. But not even that was happening. Silence occurred in the room after Anti-Wanda gave her husband a "magic-hug", which she liked to call them and then wandered away to make her favourite food.

"What do I say?" "How do I tell her?" "What is she going to do?" Were the only questions that buzzed in Anti-Cosmos' head. He rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on and closed his eyes, trying to put his stressful state at ease. He did love Anti-Wanda, but he always pictured their love as a close friendship, or a brother and sister type of relationship. Even though close friends or siblings never have sex; that was how he felt towards her. Time to break the ice…Anti-Cosmo re-opened his eyes and sat up to face his spouse.

"Darling, may we speak?" Anti-Cosmo said to her.

"Mmpphhh!" Anti-Wanda replied with a mouthful of bread.

"Do you remember why I sent you away at the beginning of the week?"

Anti-Wanda swallowed.

"Yeah, you say to me that you wanted peaces and quiets." She said happily.

Anti-Cosmo felt his heart shatter; he couldn't picture hurting this innocent woman. But he had to; he can't keep secrets…not from his loved ones anyway.

"Well yes, but…I need to confess something to you, and I need you to listen to me." He said in a serious tone.

"Okays." Anti-Wanda dropped her food, and faced him with a confused expression.

Anti-Cosmo took a deep breath in, and then exhaled.

"Well an hour or two after you left, I had some company. Surprising isn't it? We rarely get visitors…I didn't want them there at first, but they needed my opinion on a…'particular' subject. So I let them in, we talked and had tea."

Anti-Wanda nodded, Anti-Cosmo took this as a cue to carry on.

"I gladly gave them the advice they needed, and they were grateful, very grateful at that. We talked a bit more and he decided to open up his feelings to me."

"He?" Anti-Wanda asked. Anti-Cosmo put on a regretful face.

"Oh! …I was…um…" He sighs, and softens his expression. "Yes…HE did." Anti-Cosmo frowned.

"When you say feelings, he liked you?" Anti-Wanda scratched her head.

"In a word, yes."

Anti-Wanda was more puzzled, she never knew a man could have a crush on another. She continued to look into her husbands green eyes; he really was serious about this. Someone loved him. Being a dumb Anti-Fairy she never managed to feel true love. But she always got told from her family members that it is an amazing feeling. She did something Anti-Cosmo never expected. She smiled.

"Aint that cute?" She giggled. Anti-Cosmos' eyes widened.

"…You're ok with that?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, why don't you open up and tells him how ya feel for him?" She stated. AC frowned again.

"Well that's the point…I already have. I like him too. In THAT way."

"Good! That's' great for both of ya. If you're in love then you can goes for it." Anti-Wanda clapped for him.

Anti-Cosmo was shocked. If his jaw could hit the floor it definitely would be happening at the moment. He always thought Anti-Wanda loved him like a schoolgirl does with her boyfriend, being protective and stating "you are mine" all the time. But he was wrong. She wants him to be happy. He never realized how sweet she could be.

"So…you reckon I should…have a relationship with this man?" He asked.

"Yeah! You can still be friends with me at the same times. It don't matter who your fan boy crush is. If ya likes him too then you're gonna be happy. Both of yas." She stated with an even bigger smile.

Anti-Cosmo was relieved at the fact that she was ok with the crush. But there were more secrets to let out.

"So…would it bother you if I told you that the man I love is a…fairy?"

"Nope. It doesn't matter what you is."

Anti-Cosmo smiled at her, then continued.

"It definitely doesn't bother you that he is male?"

"Why would it?" She continued to grin.

"And it wouldn't bother you that his name is Cosmo Cosma?"

"…" Silence…

Anti-Wandas' smile vanished…then Anti-Cosmos' did seconds after. She looked at him sadly.

"But, don't you hate him?"

AC let out another regretful sigh, and looked down. This was going to be tough.

"I used to…but no, I definitely don't hate him…I love him. You wouldn't understand, you don't know what love is." He stated, and then looked his wife in the eye again.

"May I tell you something else?"

Anti-Wanda nodded.

"He came to me for advice on…sex…you know the activity we partake in nearly every night?"

Anti-Wanda nodded again, this time blushing slightly. Remembering how good AC was as a lover. Good times.

"My teachings went a bit…TOO far…so…one thing lead to another…and we ended up having sex on this couch…and in our bed."

Anti-Wanda looked at the floor. Anti-Cosmo always told her that sex was an amazing thing, and should be done between two people who are committed to each other and who love each other, In other words, a husband and wife. Those feelings AC gave her, the great sensations that went through her body…the way he touched and talked to her…he had gave them to someone else, and COSMO of all people. Well that's what you do when you're in love right? …She was unsure whether to be happy or not.

"So, you kissed him?" She asked, not looking at ACs' face.

"…Yes."

"You've had…um…" She blushed.

"Sex…yes."

Anti-Wanda cringed a bit, but carried on.

"And…you's are in love?"

"Certainly."

Anti-Wanda stayed silent for a few seconds, then looked at Anti-Cosmo again.

"I wonder if Cosmos' is in the same situations we're in right now with my opposite." She said silently.

Anti-Cosmo felt sick…Wanda…ugh.

"Most likely, only his situation will be a lot more complicated than ours."

**Hope you liked it. Doing Anti-Wandas' confession was easy as she isn't as violent as her counterpart. Will update again soon, not too sure when. :) **


	9. He Can't Live With Just One

Back in the Turner residence; the screaming and the yelling had finally stopped.

Wanda had been lying on the downstairs couch for an hour, leaking waterfalls of tears onto the cushions, while her ex-husband was upstairs on his godchild's bed with an ice pack over his bright red cheek, previously where his wife had slapped him. Even though the shouting had ended, the tears definitely weren't.

Both of the fairies knew that their marriage that had lasted for centuries was over. Over a classic situation: an affair. But who was the first to leave, and who was the first to tell their godchild? Time will tell in an hour or two, as Timmy was almost home.

Wanda kept staring at a photograph of her beloved godchild with his parents. Families are supposed to be together forever, but who will take care of Timmy now that she had split up, herself or Cosmo? She kept thinking that she was more responsible for Timmy's care seeing as she was smarter. In the past it was mostly Cosmos' actions that caused them all to get into trouble, and she was there to solve their problems when it did get out of hand.

But Cosmo was a fun godparent as well as a stupid one. He gave Timmy smiles and many amusing times. Also Timmy might feel irritated with too much female company, she doesn't like playing guy sports like football or baseball, and she isn't a big fan of playing video games. She couldn't think of giving Timmy fun like that as that was what he liked doing most. What Timmy needed was both, one fun godparent and one smart godparent. Or smart and fun inside one fairy.

She couldn't help thinking about Poof too. When he gets older how can she explain that his "daddy" isn't around much anymore; because he was homosexual? No, that's definitely not the reason. Was it because he was selfish? ...No that's impossible. Cosmo is the opposite of selfish, that's for sure. Either way she can't dream of taking their son away from him…again. Even though they were apart for 3 days Poof did want his dad around.

"What am I gonna do?" She thought to herself. She held her head in her hands and cried a bit more.

-.-

Cosmo left the bedroom and walked alongside the banister. He then managed to catch a glimpse of his, completely broken, ex-wife. Whom he was deadly scared to talk to incase he earned another hit from her.

"No, I'm a man, I can do this." He thought, and proceeded to walk down the steps, leaving his ice pack behind.

Wanda of course heard the footsteps, but never lifted her head up to look at Cosmo.

The green-haired fairy stood about 5 feet away from Wanda, and took a deep breath in.

"…It's been an hour Wanda, aren't you gonna talk to me now?" He said sternly.

There was no reply, the pink fairy just glared under her grasp.

"Well? Are you gonna just sit there and cry all day like a two year old? Or are you gonna be brave enough to look at me in my eyes at least?"

"There he goes again." Wanda thought. "Acting like his 'British' counterpart just to sound smarter than me." She grew more frustrated, but managed to sit up and show him her teary, red eyes and face. She of course saw the huge, red handprint on Cosmos' face what she left, but said nothing about it.

"What do you want to hear from me?" She said, with her expression not changing.

Cosmo did get a little bit scared, but stayed stern and continued to talk.

"We need to sort this out; we can't hate each other forever can we? What about Poof and Timmy?"

After Cosmo said that, Wandas' expression softened slightly.

"That's exactly what I was thinking about earlier." She replied, wiping her eyes. "I don't know what to do. Timmy can't just live with one of us for another 8 years. He needs both of our personalities to stay happy."

"I agree. But why do you think he can't be happy without me?"

"Because look at you. You're fun, you both enjoy the same hobbies and you give him smiles. Where as I remind him of the wrong moves, help him with his homework and give out new adventures."

Cosmo paused for a second, she was right.

"You're right. But…we can't work together if you hate me can we?" He asked.

Wanda sighed.

"Cosmo, I don't…hate you." She said quietly, looking at her feet.

"Yeah you do, you slapped me a while ago."

Wanda cringed, she did feel guilty about hitting him, but didn't want to show it. She grew angry again.

"I was upset! What did you expect?" She shouted.

Cosmo backed up a bit more, pressing his back against the wall. He really didn't expect _that_.

"Alright alright! Chill out woman!" He shouted back.

Wanda let out another strong sigh, and calmed down.

"Look, I'm sorry, I…can't help it." She said calmly, hugging her legs close to her chest.

"No surprise there then is there?" Cosmo said simply while folding his arms.

Wanda chose to ignore that remark, and decided to continue the more important subject.

"Alright, so what are we gonna agree on?"

"Can't wejust stayas Timmy's' godparents, and pretend like nothing has happened?" He asked.

"That's gonna be difficult, you're barely touching me and a feel as I'm gonna burst with…"

She stopped. Cosmo raised an eyebrow.

"With what?" He asked. "Hatred?"

That word made Wandas' eyes close.

"No, just disappointment."

"Well the other option is to let Timmy and/or Poof be in either my care or yours. It's not gonna work out if you don't like the thought of me around."

Wanda didn't like the thought of that either…no, that can't happen. She another idea in mind.

"Alright how about we make a schedule? You know, you get him one week then I get him one week. While one has Timmy, the other can look after Poof."

Cosmo widened his eyes; that was actually a good idea. As long as he was able to still see his son and godchild that made him happy. But there was one more letdown to that.

"I like your idea, but…"

"But what?" She asked.

Cosmo shed another tear.

"How do you think they will feel about, you know…being around their worst enemy?" He said silently. Wanda became a little bit puzzled.

"What do you mean their wors-" …She stopped in realization…

"…No…" She said, glaring once again.

Cosmo became angry too.

"What do you mean 'no?'"

"I don't want Poof or Timmy anywhere near that BASTARD of a man!" Wanda yelled, standing from the couch.

"Hey! That 'Bastard' that you're talking about is the man I love! No matter what you think of him he is still my boyfriend!" Cosmo yelled back, with his green eyes full of anger.

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about Cosmo?"

Cosmo and Wanda got rid of their furious faces, and turned around…only to see the confused blue eyes of their godchild. Timmy Turner.

"…Guys, what's going on?" Timmy asked, very puzzled.

The two fairies then looked at each other with a "how are we going to explain this?" expression.


	10. No Matter What, I'll Always Love Him

**A.N: Hi all, sorry I haven't updated in a while…again. College life is busy and I'm job hunting at the same time. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

For the nth time in the day, there was another dead silence. Timmy stood by the front door in confusion and worry, whilst his godparents looked like they were regretful. Obviously something terrible has happened…but he wasn't too sure if he wanted to hear their problem or not, it might make him upset too. In fact, he knew it would, he could tell by how his fairies looked.

Cosmo and Wandas' faces were bright red, streaked with old and new tears and their eyes looked like they had dried up from too much crying. Wanda also had dark streaks down her cheeks from her makeup running, but that was the last thing on her mind. Timmy also noticed a hand-print on Cosmos' left cheek…did he get into a fight? Well he was about to find out.

After about 2 minutes of a long pause, young Timmy broke the silence.

"Why have you been crying?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo went to talk, but Wanda got there first, flying into the air.

"Look sport…we really don't want you to get upset, but Cosmo and I…are…"

Timmy also put a sad expression on his face, with a slight addition of fear too.

"Are what?" He asked whimpering.

Cosmo sighed and shut his eyes, he hated seeing his godchild upset.

"Broke up…" He finished Wandas' sentence in a dark voice. "We aren't together anymore."

Timmy widened his eyes, and felt like his heart was going to snap in two and melt away. His godparents were broken up? There had to be a good reason why. He actually clutched his chest too, rubbing his heart area, it was too unbelievable.

"W-what? But why?" He stuttered.

Wanda looked down at Cosmo, but all she saw was the look of fear again. 'I guess it's down to me to explain as always.' She thought in irritation. Sometimes she wished Cosmo would grow a pair and sort things out for himself someday. She let out a long sigh, and then spoke.

"Okay, I'll tell you why. You see-"

"No." Cosmo interrupted Wanda, which caused her to glance back to him. He still kept his eyes shut.

"Let me tell him, after all, it is _my _fault that we're in this stupid situation."

Wanda widened her eyes, yes it was his fault but she never expected him to take courage for his own actions. 'He better explain it correctly too' she thought.…and then she folded her arms.

"Fine, go ahead and tell him." She said plainly, still keeping her view on her ex.

Cosmo let out a deep sigh, and clenched his hands into fists. His knuckles went white from the hard grip but he didn't care. Too much frustration built up in his head as he thought how Timmy would feel when the truth was out, maybe he would think he was sick…twisted…heartless. However he felt, he pretty had nothing much in life now.

"Well you can at least look him in the eye 'cause apparently you're really brave (!)" Wanda said sarcastically, still keeping her arms folded.

The green haired fairy felt another painful headache coming on, eventually; he opened his green orbs and stared into his godchild's blue ones. His headache got worse as Timmy looked at him with sadness, the emotion that Cosmo hated the most.

"Cosmo?" Timmy whimpered again, sounding like he was about to cry. "Tell me, please?"

His voice sounded unbelievably quiet and high pitched, but the truth had to come out.

"I've." He paused, then carried on. "…had an affair." Cosmo said, still keeping eye-contact, waiting for the worst moment of the day, to see his godchild crushed. But he widened his eyes slightly as Timmy raised an eyebrow, his sad face didn't change to confusion straight away.

"What's an affair?" He asked.

Wanda looked at Timmy, butting in their conversation.

"It's when someone in a marriage or relationship is unfaithful to their wife or husband. They go with another person and partake in the same activities they do with their spouse." Wanda said sternly, and then glared back at Cosmo. "So in other words, Cosmo has cheated on me with someone else."

"Alright don't rub it in." Cosmo said simply, rubbing his temple whilst still looking at Timmy. "I'm so sorry Timmy."

Timmy was still a bit confused, he wasn't too sure on how cheating worked. 'That explains the hand print on Cosmos' face at least…Wandas' obviously hit him.' He thought. Maybe it was the same feeling he got when he saw Trixie with another guy, or the same feeling he got when he wanted to tell Tootie that he didn't love her. It is a bad feeling, but he might be wrong. Was it worse or not?

"So, when you say cheated…you mean you are in love with someone else?"

Cosmo let another tear slide down his cheek.

"Well…you could say that, yeah. But you wouldn't understand Timmy…you've never been in love before. You've 'crushed' on girls but that's it, love is much more than a crush you know."

Wanda on the other hand softened her expression…she already knew that Cosmo was in love with his new partner, but she didn't know how he _really _felt. Her definition of love was getting butterflies in your stomach when you saw someone, maybe Cosmo thought more than that. She landed back on the ground and got in front of the broken fairy, letting her arms rest by her sides.

"Okay, so what's your definition of love Cosmo? Tell us."

Said fairy wiped his eyes and looked at Wanda, she looked like she was intrigued by his feelings…he wasn't too intuitive on explaining things perfectly, so he put his heart in his words and told her.

"I think…when you see someone…and…you get that fluttery feeling inside you. That's called a crush. But…once you actually start a life with them…you feel so much more than that. Every kiss or hug they give to you, you wish they would never stop, you crave like you want to give them the same feeling they make you feel. Then inside…the passion grows stronger as the relationship goes on, that's when you realize that they are your life, and you think that you can't breathe without them by your side, holding you at night. Each sense…the look on their face, in their eyes…and their scent, how soft their skin feels on your fingertips. The experience never leaves me. Even when they're away from me, but I know I'm going to see them again, I miss them. So…that's love in my words."

Cosmo finished his heartwarming speech with a long sigh, and then kept his focus on Timmy and Wanda.

Wanda had a look of regret, and Timmy had a look of amazement.

"Well, when we were married, did you ever feel like that…with me?" Wanda asked.

"You know I did, you were my rose Wanda, that's why I married you." Cosmo then shifted his gaze to Timmy. "And you know Timmy that I love you too. Obviously not like I loved Wanda, but in a 'dad' way if you know what I mean.

Timmy did something he felt like he hadn't done in a long time…smiled.

Cosmo also smiled for the first time in hours. But Wanda didn't, she still looked worried. That made Timmy's smile go away.

"Wanda? What's wrong?" The boy asked.

The pink haired fairy made eye contact with her godchild again…and braced herself for the worst.

"Sport, Cosmo cheating isn't the shocking part."

Cosmo could see where this was going, he stood up and grabbed Wandas' shoulder.

"Wanda no! He can't find out!" He shouted, but Wanda grabbed his hand and squeezed it, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to give a warning.

"He's bound to ask Cosmo! Let the truth out!"

Cosmo snatched his hand away.

"I can't! It's too horrible Wanda I just can't!" He shed a fresh load of tears down both eyes.

Timmy felt scared again. But was slightly suspicious of who Cosmos' mystery person was. He deserved to know…so he stood up.

"Guys! No more yelling! Please!" Timmy yelled, "The last thing I want is both of you to fight again! So just stop it!" His sentence made both his godparents look at him. But he focused on Cosmo.

The young boy calmed down and exhaled slowly.

"Look…why is this so bad for you Cosmo? If you say you love her like you described before…then I'm bound to be okay with it." He said.

Cosmo re-closed his eyes.

"Timmy, if you knew who they were, you would hate me even more."

"I wont Cosmo…I wouldn't dream of hating you."

Cosmo kept his eyes shut.

"Well…I guess it's safe to say that…I'm in love with another man, not a woman."

"…Oh…so…are you…?"

"Gay? Yes."

Timmy was surprised at his statement, not too surprised…as Cosmo did over-exaggerate his feminine side when he dressed up as girls which gave away a big hint that he might be homosexual, or bi at least, but again…when you love someone it doesn't matter.

"Why is that bad? You love who you want…I'm still not gonna hate you."

"Oh you will Timmy…once he says who his mystery lover is, you'll regret knowing him." Wanda said.

Timmy flashed a glare at Wanda.

"Oh would I? Cosmo is my godfather, my idol! He may have cheated on you and the family but I wont think differently of him in any way!" He shouted at his fairy godmother. "You might hate him but I definitely don't!"

Wanda looked offended, and Cosmo opened his eyes.

"Really?" Cosmo asked. "Even if it was _anybody._"

"Yeah…even if I hated the bones of the guy you love, I'll still accept you…although there is one question: you aren't in love with Wandas' ex-boyfriend right?" Timmy joked. Cosmo laughed.

"No, not Juandissimo." He replied giggling.

"And you aren't in love with a pixie right?" Timmy joked again, which made Cosmo laugh even more.

"No, not a pixie." He wiped his eyes.

Wanda gripped her wand in irritation, then interrupted their conversation for the 2nd time.

"And you aren't in love with an _Anti-Fairy _right?" Wanda said sternly.

"…"

Cosmo certainly didn't laugh at that remark.

**A.N: Wow, sorry Wanda fans, but I like to make her mean sometimes. Another cliffhanger as I like to make you all suffer! Mwahahahaaa! **

**Only joking :P **

**Hope you liked it. **


	11. Timmy Finds Out

**A.N: Hi all, just so you know I'm not good at writing arguments and fights…so in fairness this chapter REALLY isn't the best. It's been a while since I've updated so here's another section of the story. We'll be coming to an end soon. **

If there's a hell, this is it.

Timmy started laughing at Wandas' previous statement, not noticing that Cosmo stopped smirking.

"Ha-ha yeah, you're not in love with an Anti-Fairy right?" Timmy continued to chuckle, with his eyes half closed and wiping his eyes.

The green fairy didn't notice the repeat of his ex's previous question from Timmy. He just continued to stare into Wandas' shark-like eyes, dark, angry and with an 'I've got you now sucker' message. He just stared back with a 'Why did you do that' look staying completely silent yet again. He gripped his wand in slight disappointment and fear.

Timmy stopped smiling after a while once he saw his fairy godfathers' face. All the laughter and smiles just went away after Wanda brought up the subject of an Anti-Fairy. Could it be a possibility then?

"…Cosmo?" Timmy said questioningly. "Y-you didn't answer my question?"

"_Our _question Timmy. He didn't answer _our _question." Wanda said sternly afterwards, still keeping her hands on her hips. She then saw Cosmo look at her quite angrily.

"Oh why would you want more answers? You must like to see me in pain like this!" He shouted.

"All I can say is that you deserve it, after what you've done to our family. Now tell your godchild the truth!" She shouted back.

Cosmo stared at Wanda, then at Timmy, then back at Wanda, then back at Timmy. 'What the hell do I say?' He thought. 'Timmy can't know…but Wanda will tell him anyway if I don't just come out with it, so either way, I'm screwed.' He kept looking at the blue glistening eyes of his godchild. Those kinds of eyes that no-one can say "no" to.

"Umm…" He felt like the words were stuck in his throat, and wouldn't come out. So he let out a sigh and gave up on the subject of telling Timmy the mystery person behind all this. Or in this case, the mystery Anti-fairy.

To Timmy, the silence meant it was obvious, otherwise it would have been a straight forward "no" with an additional joke about it afterwards. He was serious, so why didn't he say anything?

"You are?" Timmy asked again.

Cosmo re-closed his eyes…he just wanted to poof himself away to another dimension and never come back, but running away is what a coward would do. So he stayed where he was, not moving an inch. He mumbled an inaudible response, but Timmy requested a louder repetition.

"I said…Yes." Cosmo let another tear roll down his cheek.

If there was a higher stage of shock than this, Timmy would have felt it. He felt his jaw drop to the floor and he took a step back. An Anti-Fairy? He had to be joking.

"C-Cosmo! T-they're your enemies! _Our _enemies!" Timmy shouted.

"Yeah I get the point!" Cosmo shouted back, feeling more pissed off. "I've heard all of this from Wanda and I don't need anymore facts right now! I know what I'm doing is wrong but I just can't help it okay?"

Timmy stopped feeling angry, and began to feel sad again.

"...You didn't need to shout at him like that." Wanda said to Cosmo. She watched her ex-husband grip his hair in frustration and anger.

"Urgh…I know…I'm sorry ok?" Cosmo said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Wanda said.

Cosmo then let go of his hair and looked back at the pink haired female.

"I wasn't talking to you imbecile! I was talking to Timmy!" Cosmo made small fists, feeling slight hatred towards Wanda.

Timmy listened to their arguing again, but noticed something quite odd coming from Cosmo. A certain word he'd heard from a particular someone. But who?

"What was that?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo turned his head to Timmy again.

"What was what?" He questioned back.

Timmy raised an eyebrow at Cosmo; the tone in his voice had also changed as well as he got angrier. Now it _really _reminded him of a certain someone. But he still couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Err…that? Why are you acting like that?"

"Timmy I don't know what you're talking about."

Wanda raised her eyebrows…and her voice.

"You notice it too?" She asked.

Timmy shifted his eyes at his godmother.

"Well yeah, he's acting all different and stuff. This isn't the Cosmo I know." Timmy folded his arms.

Cosmo went to a whole new level of emotions, Timmy noticed too? What was he doing? In his view he was acting like his normal self, only becoming a bit more…intelligent. Maybe that was it.

"Almost like he's the complete…_opposite_…to himself." Wanda hinted.

"…"

Maybe not.

Cosmo sent another glare to his ex-wife, if he had a nickel for every time he did that he'd be rich by now.

"One more word out of you missus and I'll personally—"

"Personally what? …Oh! You've learnt another word haven't you?" Wanda tormented him further. Knowing that the whole truth will slip out soon.

"Yeah! What's wrong with you Cosmo? You're more…what's the word? Mean? Smarter? Cultured?" Timmy walked closer to his godfather, wanting immediate answers.

"Hey! Don't get in my face and shout! I honestly have no idea what you're talking about!"

The arguing went on for quite a long time in the lounge of Timmy's home. Wanda was the loudest, claiming that Cosmo had said the exact same things to her when he came home. Timmy was second loudest, asking why he's acting so differently. Then Cosmo was the quietest, trying to convince his godchild that he hasn't changed and is trying his best not to shout. But the shouting got louder and louder each minute. Giving each one of them a painful headache coming on.

After a few more seconds of shouting, Wanda was the first to break up the arguing.

"Shut up! Both of you!" She yelled. Sure enough, Cosmo and Timmy shut their mouths and just stared at her. She looked at Cosmo and got closer.

"Look, why can't you just tell him? All these hints inside you…even _on _you for Pete's sake! It's plainly obvious who you're sleeping with."

Cosmo reached his hand up to feel his neck, and forgot that the bite was still there. He frowned and looked down as he felt the scabbing starting to form.

"Exactly, so I'm gonna say this for the last time. Let the truth out!" She spoke the last words sounding like she was urging Cosmo to tell their godson the truth. Which deep down she knew he wanted to. But couldn't take anymore yelling.

Cosmo put his head down, and faced Timmy.

"No Cosmo, don't look at the floor, look at me." Timmy said sternly. Cosmo did as he was told. He watched the frightened fairy take a big breath in, and then exhale slowly.

"Well…when I said I didn't know what you were talking about earlier, I do. I know I've changed slightly but I didn't want you to notice."

"I knew you did, you reminded me of a certain someone earlier. But I couldn't quite guess who. Then Wanda said you were acting the complete opposite of yourself and then-"

"Yeah Timmy. I am." Cosmo interrupted, watching Timmy's facial expression turn to confusion.

"I am acting…the complete…_opposite_." Cosmo repeated himself, highly emphasizing the word "opposite."

Timmy let the realization sink in for a while…then his facial expression turned from confusion to a look of even more shock. The truth was out. Finally.

"Y-you…you mean?" The 10 year old boy stuttered. Then Cosmo nodded his head.

"I'm in an intimate relationship with my complete…_opposite_."

The name flashed in Timmy's mind. There's only one opposite of Cosmo, and that had to be an Anti-Cosmo. …Anti-Cosmo is an Anti-fairy, is male…and had fangs, which could be the reason why Cosmo had a big bite mark on his neck.

"B-but…you were created…t-to hate." Timmy stuttered more.

Wanda then shook her head.

"No sport, they're in love."

**A.N: What did I tell you? LAAAMMMEEE! Ugh! Sorry if this chapter isn't how you wanted the truth to come out, but I wrote it at a late hour and wanted to just go to sleep. I'll keep updating as this story is coming closer to an end.**

**Coming up next is Anti-Cosmos' emotions as he thinks if his new relationship is wrong or right. Reviews appreciated.**

**RachelMS93**


	12. Is It Wrong? 18

**A.N: Chapter 12 is here! I just thought I'd say that before you read on, this chapter contains sexual themes and references to sexual activities. **

**Enjoy.**

It finally reached night time in Anti-Fairy world, the skies were its' usual colors and the atmosphere hardly changed. Anti-Fairies roamed the streets and flew past exposed windows. Except inside Anti-Cosmos' castle, it felt like the worst kind of déjà vu ever. The silence was there, the light beaming from the moonlight through the window was there and the comforting surroundings of his home were there too. The only thing missing from that was a certain someone, Cosmo Cosma, the only fairy who hadn't left his mind for the past few days.

His, soon to be ex, wife Anti-Wanda already left for bed with a slightly broken heart. He chose to leave her be for the night as it would be slightly awkward for both of them if they slept in the same bed after Anti-Cosmos' previous activities. He was on his sofa, fully dressed and cocooned in a collection of blankets. Sleep definitely wasn't on his mind, although quite a few things were.

He was in love with his _counterpart_. Another man, a dimwit. Was this supposed to be normal? What would his parents think? Question after question popped in his mind and each one made him worry more. He just stared at the creaky floor of his lounge, picturing disownment from his family and friends if they found out. Especially from his mother, she adored Anti-Wanda and was overjoyed when he got married to her. He shuddered at the thought of his mothers ranting; they really didn't have a good relationship.

Also what about Cosmos' side? Timmy? Wanda? Poof? The whole family would be destroyed, maybe they already are? Not that he cared; he didn't give a darn about Cosmos' family, especially that "so called" wife of his. He just wanted him. But would Wanda give him another chance?

'No, no way that's not possible. He's most likely covered in bruises.' Anti-Cosmo thought. 'If my spouse would give me another chance then she definitely wouldn't even consider it. She'd just take the children and leave.' What he didn't know was that his predictions were somewhat true.

Maybe he could be attracted to stupidity? Anti-Wanda was much more of an idiot that Cosmo and she was the love of his life. That's why he married her. Even if she did have an odd personality and strange looking teeth, that didn't bother him at all. He and his wife were total opposites definitely, and just like the saying. "Opposites attract", it worked for them. Unfortunately, AC wanted his _actual_ opposite to be sexually and romantically involved with for the rest of his life.

Or…maybe he was just curious? Did he just want to experiment with the same gender and decide whether he was attracted to female fairies or males? Well his answer was both so far. He began to wonder that maybe that will never change for him. He closed his eyes and rested his head back. Feeling really stressed.

"I really need to get my acts under control…" AC said to himself.

He caressed the soft cotton of one of the blankets through his fingers, not knowing what else to do…it did feel nice, but that just reminded him of how soft Cosmos' skin was on his own. How he touched his face, his hands…how he massaged his legs and back…

"Ugh…" AC groaned, he let go of the material and gripped the top of his head. Rubbing his scalp. That didn't do much better, as he began thinking about the fruity scent of Cosmos' hair, how he would smell the soft follicles as he performed his favorite acts on his counterpart. He widened his eyes and stopped immediately before he got too excited.

He chose to rest his hands in his pockets. Nothing can make him feel excited if his hands are just touching simple objects. However he looked at the sofa he was sitting on and then realized he was in the exact area where they made love for the very first time. It was the same bright red couch. He whined in defeat and slammed his fists down on the cushions.

"For goodness sake!" He shouted out, but then placed a hand over his mouth as he realized Anti-Wanda was asleep upstairs. He gritted his teeth but couldn't do anything more, no-one was around for him to get angry at and he couldn't make too much racket by taking out his frustrations on inanimate objects. So instead, to melt all the stress away, he took out his pipe and began smoking.

Each inhale of the drug did help, but not enough. Not being able to get the same images out of his head he just wanted to move away from where he was sitting and go to bed in another room, that way he could stop thinking about it. But something inside him was telling him not to, and that he should sink into that particular memory. The best night he could imagine for, participated on what he was sitting on.

Looking at the corner of the sofa, he could picture Cosmo writhing around in ecstasy, begging to be touched, caressed, kissed and played with…AC remembered the seductive body language the fairy would use to lure him into his grasp…the faces he pulled, and how tight he felt around his—

…Oh dear…He missed him too much.

**SEXUAL SCENE AHEAD. PLEASE SKIP THE REST OF THE STORY IF OFFENDED. **

The Anti-Fairy felt a slight tingling sensation down below. All the blood from his head rushed down his body to make certain "reactions" occur. He looked at his crotch to see a perfectly visible tent showing. It seems like all that thinking managed to leave him with another problem to solve.

"Wonderful…" He thought, still staring at his issue. "Don't you get enough already?" He told his private regions.

Feeling defeated for the 2nd time, he put his pipe on a side table after putting it out, and lay back on the sofa, not taking his eyes off his erection. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, lowering them slightly; he then lowered his boxers enough to watch his fully erect penis spring up. Glistening and begging to be touched.

Anti-Cosmo took a breath in, and then gently touched the base of his manhood. Copying the same method how his lover would pleasure him. Starting at the end, then working his way up slowly to the head and back down. He bit his lower lip and re-closed his eyes, still picturing that same fairy in his mind. All he could see was Cosmos' hand moving up and down the 8 inch length and not his own, he grinned and pretended he was actually there. Satisfying his needs.

Normally he never pleasures himself whilst he's alone, whenever he got the urge he would note Anti-Wanda that he's sexually excited and would like some "assistance." However tonight he didn't have much choice. Cosmo wasn't here and he didn't find his wife irresistible anymore. So…masturbatory actions were what could only help him right now.

10 minutes in, AC felt himself getting closer and closer to that mind-blowing orgasm. Changing his method to a "corkscrew" motion up and down his member, spreading the little river of pre-come everywhere he could touch. He bit his lip harder to keep the moans in, but then he felt the metallic taste of blood seeping through which he adored. He opened his lips and let a soft moan through, which he was certain no-one heard, so he did it again, and again, and again. Speeding up the stroking pace.

All it took was one more memory for him to erupt blissfully…He made a flashback to the night when Cosmo claimed dominance over him. How he felt when being penetrated on the silky sheets of his own bed…he could even hear the familiar noises they made.

'_oh, you're so good at this!' 'Am I really?' 'Yes, don't ever stop…I need this feeling with me forever!' _

Evenhearing his own moans was too overwhelming, he arched his back and moaned Cosmos' name a bit too loudly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as his penis spilled its' hot sex. Shooting out multiple ropes of come in the air, then back down onto his legs and the cushions. It was such a powerful release.

AC stopped stroking and opened his eyes, then looked down again to see the mess he made along with his member becoming flaccid. He smiled as he felt the relaxing feeling taking over straight after an orgasm; he began rubbing his covered torso still picturing the love of his life doing that to him. But unfortunately that smile on his face disappeared after a while as he began thinking if he would ever be able to have those experiences with Cosmo again…

Others didn't matter to him now, as long as he had Cosmo he would outcast the world if he needed to…truth was he did love him, and was madly _in love_.

Anti-Cosmo cleaned up his mess with a swish of his wand and got under the blankets after Poofing into a set of PJs. He was able to sleep afterwards, but he had those glistening tears in his eyes.

He missed him, so much.

**A.N: Ooh, I felt so dirty writing this. I decided to update earlier as I never did previously. 6 months with no new chapter? I feel bad so this is to make up for it. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	13. Cosmos' POV

**Cosmos' POV**

It's been about 30 minutes since Timmy found out my dark secret. I'm sat in his bedroom, staring out the window as the sun-rays gleamed through the glass, suffering from the worst kind of déjà vu ever. It took me a while to realize that I hadn't slept all day, and I'm exhausted. Feeling my eyelids shut every few minutes, they're becoming really heavy. But I can't sleep; so much is on my mind.

Timmy and Wanda are downstairs having a little "talk", which I'm not allowed to listen to of course. Wanda sent me up here as she wanted some privacy with my- …Sorry, OUR godson. I don't see why I can't be involved, It's my situation, my privacy, my mistake. It has nothing to do with her. Although I'm the one who cheated and broke this family up, so I deserve to be punished in every way. I can feel my blood boil as I picture what Wanda is saying to Timmy, she's possibly bribing him into never seeing me again. I never knew what actual hate felt like until today, but I can't hate her, I've had amazing memories with her. But I've had the best memories with my Anti-self.

What I wouldn't give to be in his bed again, cuddling, breathing in his delicious scent. I look at his face and all the dark clouds disappear. Even if I couldn't sleep with him ever again just to be with him I would do it, although sex with him was incredible, it's just an added bonus to being with him. He touched me in places I thought were forbidden, made me feel like I was trapped in an amazing dream that I couldn't wake up from. Who knew _the_ Anti-Cosmo, leader of the Anti-fairies, would fall in love with a dimwit like me. I never expected to fall in love with him either. But my long speech to Wanda about love was what I would have said to AC if he was here…if only he could have listened to it at least.

I can't actually do that while I'm here. For all I know he could be in a completely different situation to the one I'm in right now. His wife may have forgiven him…and they could be hugging, kissing, caressing—UGH! The thought of that makes bile rise in my throat. MY Anti-Cosmo…with another woman. I know she's his wife but…oh my god. I let out a loud gag, but nothing comes up from lack of food. I do it again…this time something rises. I stand from Timmy's' bed and make an approach for the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet, I empty out the contents of my stomach. Once done, I sink to the floor and cry.

The state I'm in is unbearable. I'm cradled over a toilet bowl weeping my pathetic little heart out over an Anti-fairy. Almost like a teenager in a soap opera. I'm not eating or sleeping and it's only been 24 hours! I feel absolutely pathetic, and I deserve it…I stand up from the toilet and flush away the sickening sight of my stomach lining, then I look down at my clothes, how they hung off my body. They're all wrinkled, and they smell very strong of vomit. Which is then I realize I've thrown up on my shirt. I remove it along with my tie and look at my reflection in the mirror.

I never knew my ribs stuck out that much, I could also see my hipbones sticking out like there's no tomorrow. I've lost a bit…no…a LOT of weight since this began. In a day? Only because I worry that I'll never see AC again. _My_ AC. I even remember his last words before I left.

"_Listen…send yourself back home, you have to!" _

"_But…I don't want to leave AC." _

That moment I saw the tears in his matching eyes…even I wanted to cry.

"_I don't want you to either, but…I promise we'll figure this out. We're still together aren't we?" _

"_Y-yeah?" _

"_Then leave, for now, and for me." _

Then we kissed…that kiss, those lips on mine…

If I wasn't before, then I definitely am now…I'm broken. I run back into Timmy's room and fall on the sheets of his bed, crying harder than before. If he promised…he'd be back by now.

Why did he cry when he told me to leave? Did he worry that he'd never see me again too? Did he _know _he'd never see me again? The thought of the 2nd option only makes me sob harder. I know I shouldn't be thinking negative thoughts. But I can't help it. It's a pity we fairies don't die, because I feel like giving up my fairy being just to get away from this drama for 10 goddamn minutes.

Then, I hear footsteps coming up the stairs, getting louder. They go straight past the room I'm in and go to the bathroom. I hear water running for a few seconds, and then it stops. I hear footsteps again, this time they're getting closer to me, but I refuse to lift my head up, whoever it is. Then I hear a familiar voice.

"Cosmo?"

I realize its Timmy. I decide to look up at him. He looked worried, and he had a glass of water in his hand.

"I heard you throwing up earlier, so…you should drink this." He hands me the glass, and I take it. "You'll feel de-hydrated if you don't."

I take small sips of the water and sit up properly. Some droplets spilled onto my naked chest, which caused Timmy to look down at my torso, he widened his blue eyes at the sight of how skinny I'd gotten. Then those eyes connected with mine, he observed my pale face, the dark circles around my eyes, my messed up hair and my lips…which didn't show a smile for a whole day.

"Cosmo…you look awful." He said. I looked down at my glass.

"I know." I whispered. It came out so quietly though.

His expression didn't change whilst he stared. It made me feel uncomfortable. I know I look like a broken-hearted homeless person, no need to rub it in! I just wanted to be alone.

"Where has my Cosmo gone?" He asked me. I let more undecided tears roll down my cheeks.

"I don't know…somewhere dark." I replied, still keeping a low tone to my voice. Timmy frowned at me; I could tell he wanted things to be back to normal too. He sat on the bed next to me, and placed an arm around me, keeping both my wings flat.

"Why did you do this Cosmo?" How many questions are there exactly? I let out a sigh of annoyance, but chose to answer anyway.

"It just…happened. Strangely enough I wanted it to. Wanda thinks I was the one who called all the shots, but I wasn't. It was AC's choice as well as mine. We both wanted it to happen."

"I never pictured you to break Wandas' heart though. OR mine." He replied to me. I could tell without looking at him he was ready to burst into tears. The last thing I want to see is my godchild crying. I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Look Timmy I said everything I needed to downstairs. I'd appreciate it if you'd let me leave to nowhere and sob until there's no more tears left to shed."

"Hey, I only want to help."

I kept a blank expression on my face. Still staring at the clear liquid in my glass. How could he possibly help?

"How could you help? It's not as easy as all that." I saw Timmy turn on his bed to fully face me, but I still didn't look up.

"Well me and Wanda have been talking as you know. She discussed how she fell in love with you from day one and you her. When you mentioned earlier about what you thought love was, she told me she didn't feel _all _of that with you. Butterflies? Yes. Breathe without you? No."

He must have expected me to be offended, but I didn't change my expression. "Go on…" I said.

"That was when she mentioned that she still thought about Juandissimo…I know you don't like hearing his name…"

Damn right I don't. _Prick_.

"Anyway she's decided that she'll let you try and…work things out with Anti-Cosmo."

I winded my eyes, feeling pissed. Who was she to judge what I can do?

"Whoa whoa whoa…! Stop right there." I held up my hand as if to say 'Stop talking' and finally turned to face him. Causing his hand to go back to his lap and off my wings. "Who says she can tell me what to do?" I could see fear in Timmy's eyes as I got angry.

"Well she said it, not me." He replied quietly.

"I can't believe it! We were making a deal right before you came home and she was completely fine with that!" I shouted a little too loudly. I couldn't care less if Wanda heard me; I'd love to see her ears turning red.

"Deal?" Timmy questioned. "What kind of deal?"

Oh…I never told him about that. I calmed back down and cleared my throat.

"She was okay with our marriage ending earlier, but before we could go our separate ways we were thinking about you and Poof."

Timmy nodded, so I continued.

"We thought one of us couldn't care for both of you, you need us both. You and Poof are really important to us. So we decided to care for one separately for a few days or so, and then care for the other the next couple of days." I saw Timmy's eyebrows rise at our idea.

"Well that seems fair enough, why can't that work?" He asks me.

"Why? Because she doesn't want you anywhere near my love. That's why Timmy." I replied feeling annoyed. I saw his facial expression turn into a 'She's-right' kind of stare.

"In all honesty…why do you need to have Anti-Cosmo with you when you see me?" Timmy asked. I began to feel sad again.

"I don't. I just want us all to get along that's all."

Timmy replaced his hand on my back again, rubbing in circles to soothe me.

"To be perfectly honest Cosmo, he's our enemy, Wanda hates him…and I do too. Sorry but it's true. He tried to steal me from you and wants to take total control of the universe. Doesn't that bother you?"

His behavior bothered me a bit, but that was in the past. I'm thinking that he's too distracted by me than ruling the universe or kidnapping Timmy. But I'm not going to let his evil personality rub off on me; I'm not becoming evil…not for anything.

"The past is the past Timmy. You've not seen him for a long time."

"That's true; I just don't want him to take you away from me." He leans in closer to hug me, this time it's my turn to face him; I put my glass on a side table and take his face in my hands.

"Listen, _no-one _in their mind has the right to take me away from you. I'm not going anywhere, yes I love an evil man but I love you more than anything. I'd never give you up. Remember that." I kept eye contact with my godson through the whole sentence.

I saw tears pool in Timmy's eyes, and I let out a sad sigh. I gripped his shoulders and pulled him close to my body, and embraced him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me too and buried his face into my collarbone. I let him cry on me for a good 10 minutes. His tears felt warm on my neck and they gradually got cooler as they ran down my body, but I didn't care. I was relieved to know that I've won Timmy's heart back.

All it took was two more. Poof would be easy, but Wanda…oh god.

**A.N: Took a different approach and made a POV. I felt depressed after writing this as I don't like too much angst in a story. Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is Wandas' POV. Will she forgive and forget? Stay tuned. **

**- RachelMS93 **


	14. Wandas' POV Before You Leave

Right now, I'm lying on my back on the Turners' sofa staring at the ceiling yet again, pressing my fists into the soft cushions and gripping the material. I'm feeling stressed…_really_ stressed. My conversation with Timmy ended 15 minutes ago, and I've not uttered one more word since then.

It's been nearly an hour since I last saw my ex-husbands' face, every time I see the state of his body I feel a little bit guilty for shouting at him. Why though? He deserves that for cheating on me! …With Anti-Cosmo…! URGH! I grip the couch cushions even harder to the point I think they might tear. Even picturing his face makes me want to bruise every square inch of his body, so I close my eyes and stop…letting out a long sigh.

I move my hands from the cushions and sit up, gripping my hair. What is wrong with me? Can't I rewind time and change my mind about leaving Cosmo for a few days? If only I could…I definitely wouldn't seduce Cosmo out of the blue ever again, this has ruined my life…well not my life. My marriage really.

I look down at my wedding and engagement rings, representing that I'm committed to another. No point anymore, as Cosmo doesn't seem to know the meaning of the word 'commitment'. However he knows the meaning of love, true love even. He just doesn't love me anymore. So I take off my rings and throw them to the floor, hearing the little 'clink' noise as they dropped. I rub my bare ring finger, slightly regretting doing that.

That must have attracted some attention though, as the familiar sound of footsteps came towards the staircase, and began making their way down one by one, really slowly. I shifted my gaze to only see Cosmo walking down them and he stopped as soon as we made eye contact.

He looks at me as if I'm armed and wanting to murder him, which I really wouldn't do, but I don't even glare for some strange reason. In a way I want to talk to him. He happens to be wearing different clothing and his hair has been combed, but his eyes still look a bit baggy from not sleeping. The new clothing is too big and hangs from his small frame. He must not want me to see how much weight he's lost. Even I'd be ashamed of my body looking like that.

He looks at me with a pleading stare which sends another jolt of guilt into my already broken heart. I can't let him see me feel upset for him, so I turn back around to face the wall. I then heard him exhale roughly.

"Wanda? Can we talk please?" He says to me. He wants to talk again? Déjà vu…déjà vu…I think we've all had a bit of that today.

"What is there to talk about?" I reply.

"Us." …_Us? _There's no _us_ anymore. But if he must. I turn to face him again, and fold my arms. I notice him stare at my hand, and he frowns when he realizes I'm not wearing my rings. I look at his left hand and see that he's still wearing his.

"Talk then." I say sternly. He looks back into my eyes. "Where did you get those clothes?" I ask him. He's wearing a white sweater, some blue jeans, a black belt and some white sneakers.

"Timmy gave them to me, mine were too dirty and I threw up on my shirt. He said he had a friend sleep over one night last month and never asked for these clothes back, so…" He trailed off, letting me put 2 and 2 together. I shrugged.

"Nice of him." I said plainly, he frowned at me after that.

"Just _nice_?" He asks. "He kept me hydrated, cleaned me and fed me some left-over food from his trip. I think that's more than nice, don't you?" Seems like Timmy wants Cosmo to be healthy. I don't blame him; he needs to gain a few pounds.

"Where is he now?" I ask.

"He'll be down soon." Cosmo replied. He then looked down. "Can I at least sit by you?" He sounds intimidated, do I frighten him now? But I'll let him. I pat the spot next to me, instructing him to sit. Eventually he does. Feeling him next to me again doesn't seem to anger me as much anymore. Hopefully I'll be able to still feel this way after we've finished our conversation. I sit back and wait for him to speak.

"Timmy told me that you didn't love me as much anymore." He says softly. I raise my eyebrows, but I know he's not lying.

"Yeah, I said that."

"He also told me that you still think about…_him_." I saw his expression darken as he exaggerated the word 'Him.' I know who he's talking about.

"I also said that too. Does that bother you?" He looks up at me.

"Sort of, you thought about him a lot didn't you?"

Jeez, how does he know that?

"I won't lie to you Cosmo, but yeah, I did and still do." I reply. I say it in a tone that's not meant to hurt him, but unfortunately it does.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would ruin our marriage, also I thought I'd lose your trust. But I promise you…I never ever cheated on you with Juandissimo. You just happened to do that instead." I look back down.

I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was upset. But he's got no right to be upset, unless he's mad at himself for hurting me.

"So you never loved me either?" He asks.

"Of course I did! Everyone thinks about their ex sometimes. I just happened to do it more often."

"Did you want him back?"

"Not then…but now you've cheated and broken my heart, I may break yours by getting back with him. He's always willing to take me back." I wanted to hurt him that time, but it doesn't work.

"I've said sorry, what more do you want?" He says. I can tell he's irritated. "It just happened like I said. We both called the shots and we're both responsible for breaking two families up." I hear another sigh, and he continues. "I love him…and he loves me. You can't possibly break my heart if I don't love you like I used to."

He doesn't mention that mans name, because he knows I will shout at him. I hate that Anti-fairy more than anything else and it breaks my heart to know that Cosmo loves him. I glare whilst looking at my hands. Turns out it's my feelings that are hurt…again.

"Quit glaring Wanda; if it wasn't him then it could have been someone else and you would feel hatred towards them too. There'd be no difference." I look back up.

"True, but knowing it's one of our enemies makes the hatred a million times worse Cosmo. You know all of this already."

"I know I know…but he can't be my enemy, he loves me remember?"

"For all you know, Anti-Wanda could have forgiven him and they could—"

"NO!" He stands back up…and he looks pissed off. "S-she can't forgive! And he can't get back with her! …H-he promised he'd come back to me!" I can see the tears glistening, once again he starts crying. When will it stop? "He said we're still together…"

What? When did that ass-hole say that? They didn't break up?

"Wait, so you didn't call it off?"

"No! Not at all! I don't see why that should bother you." He still kept his annoyed tone. In a way it did bother me. When I came home I thought it was a one-night stand, but it turns out they're together. I keep a neutral expression and cock my head to one side.

"I see, so are you afraid of the dreaded C word in your new relationship?"

"Huh? C-word?"

"Commitment." I exaggerate the 'T' a bit too much, just so he can understand.

"Uhh, no. I'm not."

I stand up at that moment, and fold my arms.

"So why were you afraid of commitment when you were with me?"

"I wasn't afraid, I just…" He trailed off again. I hate it when he doesn't finish a sentence.

"Just what?" I'm angry again at this point. He shuts his eyes tightly and groans in frustration.

"I don't know…I had intentionally no thoughts of hurting you when we were together. Heck when I forgot our anniversary you acted like you were going to cut off my balls. So I was shaking when I told you that I was unfaithful, I kept thinking you'd kill me."

I wanted to laugh at that statement, but I kept a serious look.

"Yeah, but I forgot too, once. So we're even for that."

"I guess. I wouldn't do it again though…even if we aren't together." He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Huh?" I'm confused, what does he mean by that?

"Well Wanda, I'll always love you. You were my first true love and you'll always be special to me. You put up with my…stupidity a lot, and I do thank you for that. We have some good memories, a lot of them. You've made me laugh, smile and cry, but that was all about our good bond."

Wow, he'll still love me? I thought my acts on him would have been pushed to hate by now. I've even slapped him across the face! Why doesn't he hate me? I look at his cheek and all I can see is a very faint hand-print there now. Now that I think about it, I don't regret hitting him, but I regret taunting him earlier when I was about to spill the beans to Timmy earlier.

"You don't hate me?" I ask.

"Absolutely not." He replies. "This is why I hope we can still…get along if we have to. I don't want to be separate from you while we still care for our kid and godson. Forget about…him. I may love him but my family is more important." I can see a slight smile on his lips, but it's barely visible.

"I never knew you could be so…caring. You'll always be the Cosmo I know, right?"

This time I can see his smile, he looks at me with a cute grin.

"Forever. I'll still be your dimwit of an ex-husband." He replies. He then spreads his arms out and I can also see relief in his eyes. It looks like he wants to make up and be friends. "So…are we cool? Please?" Oh that face, I can't say no to his request. I smile back at him, but I don't move towards him yet.

"I won't have anything to do with…him. You respect that don't you?"

"Wanda, just as long as I've won your heart back I'd do anything. I already have Timmy's, Poof will be easy…I just need yours then I'm complete." He still keeps his arms apart as he speaks. He's serious about this.

"Even if I get back with Juandissimo…will you respect that too?" His smile vanishes after that, but he still doesn't shift his arms.

"As long as I have nothing to do with him." He replies seriously. I suppose it's only fair, if we both don't get involved in our new relationships then we'll get along fine. I take a deep breath in, and exhale slowly. Feeling relief as well.

"Okay, it's a deal." I say. I then move towards my ex-husband and embrace him into a forgiving hug. I hear him sigh in relief and hold me closely. He smells so clean and fresh, so I shut my eyes and hold him for a while.

We stand in the lounge for roughly 5 minutes, holding each other. I've missed being this close with Cosmo; he hasn't held me like this, ever. It's heart-warming and new. His breathing is soft and slow, and I can hear his slow heartbeat through the soft cotton of the sweater he's wearing.

"I'm so happy you've forgiven me." He whispers. "Will it be hard to let me go?"

"I suppose. But…you've got a new life now. Without me. We can still see each other for mainly Timmy and Poof's sake, but also for the close friendship that we now have." I pull away to look at his eyes, but I notice he's frowning again.

"Although, can I ask one favor?" What could he want?

"What is it?"

"Uh…I've promised that I wouldn't let…AC get involved with Timmy or Poof. So…could you do the same if you get back with Juandissimo? You know…I don't want him to take my place as a father."

'AC'…he's said his nickname…but again, that seems understandable.

"Ok." I nod.

"Thank you." He hugs me again. I'm going to miss him; in a way I'm happy that he's happy. But curiosity hits me again. He says AC taught him how to kiss…what else?

"So…what exactly did…_AC_ teach you?" I manage to utter his nickname. He pulls away from me again, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm just…curious." I look back down feeling a bit embarrassed, but I feel him tilt my chin up so I meet his gaze again.

"He taught me how to do…this really. Hold you." Holy cow! AC taught him this? I widen my eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah…he taught me how to kiss too, properly…I told you that last night." It's got me too curious to know how he kisses now. We usually do the peck on the lips; I've not been French-kissed by him before.

"Well…could you show me?"

"What?"

"We're broken up…and I'll never be able to kiss you ever again if I get back with Juandissimo. So…one kiss before we call it off?" I really just want one. I could see him think about it.

"AC won't have to know." I say again. He looks back at me, and smiles.

"Alright, I suppose it's understandable. Only one though." He then leans down, takes my face in his hands, and presses his lips to mine.

I can feel his tongue lick across my lips asking for entrance, I part my lips, and his tongue enters my mouth. Oh my…it feels sensational. He licks almost every inch of my mouth and lets out a soft moan. I rub my tongue against his too, tasting him. He tastes quite sweet, almost like apple. We exchange our natural tastes and I stroke his hair as we continue to kiss.

After a while he breaks the kiss. He licks his lips and grins. Whoa…did AC really teach him how to do that?

"Like it?" I'm still in a mass of euphoria, but I manage to talk.

"Yeah, that was amazing." Deep down I wanted another kiss, but I wouldn't ask for it. We're done now…I'm just glad that he's experienced what he learnt with me. AC must be a pro. In my opinion my counterpart was lucky in some way.

"Thanks." He looks like he's proud of himself. "He obviously taught me more…but that wouldn't be necessary to show you." I see a blush form on his cheeks. I'm no longer angry.

"Well…for your sake, I hope you learn a lot more." I smile at him.

"Me too."

We then hear Timmy come downstairs. He looks like he's been worried about us for a while. He faces us with a Did-You-Make-Up expression. Me and Cosmo look at him and can't keep the news in.

"Well?" He asks.

"We're good now Timmy." I say to him. He gasps in relief and smiles; I can see his eyes brighten up at the news.

"Really? Oh thank god! I was so worried! What's gonna happen now?"

"We go our separate ways…but we'll continue to stay friends so we're still able to get along while we look after you." Cosmo said to Timmy. "Our relationships won't get in the way either.

"No more fights?" He asks, looking at me. I shake my head with a grin, and hug him tightly. No more tears are going to be shed, that's a big relief.

In the corner of my eye I can see Cosmo bending down to pick up something…it's my rings. I stop smiling as I see him take off his wedding ring too, putting it with mine. I release Timmy from our hug and step towards Cosmo, staring at the rings which were in his hands.

"Do you wanna keep these?" He asks me. He offers all the rings, even his, to me by holding them towards me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not responsible looking after them." He puts them in my hand. "Besides, we're not committed to each other anymore so there's no need to keep wearing them." I put them in my pant pocket, planning a special place to put them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Am I okay to see Poof?"

"He's waiting for you." I watch Cosmo go back upstairs to see our son before he leaves. Timmy smiles up at me.

"Thank you for forgiving him." He says to me. "You did a good thing." I look down at my godson; he's the one who will make it okay for me. The only thing I can do is smile.

**A.N: Won't be long until this story is complete. I wanted to make Wanda forgive Cosmo as she's been very mean in this story for a while. So this is for the Wanda lovers. **

**- RachelMS93**


	15. AntiCosmo & AntiWandas' POV

**Anti-Cosmo's POV**

Finally it was morning…last night was a very rough night for me, I've never slept this rough, ever. I woke up every hour or two with cold sweats and shaking like crazy, having nightmares that he's left me or Wanda is stopping me from getting closer…seems like I'm the one getting all the bad luck now, At least I know how it feels but It's not changed my opinion about spreading it around earth. That could cheer me up actually; I just need to get through today.

I stretched out my arms, legs and wings and picked up my monocle to place it over my right eye as always, and then I remembered I slept in my lounge. Looking around at my beloved castle, it needs only one thing to make it perfect…or one _person_ anyway.

I don't feel like getting up as I'm not a morning person, but I need to see how Anti-Wanda is feeling. She seemed ok after I told her the truth yesterday, but I could easily see in her eyes she was still hurt when I told her I was in love with my counterpart. She didn't smile since after that, but her optimism is refreshing, telling me to follow my heart and isolate everyone else out of my life just to be with Cosmo. I appreciate that greatly. The least I could do is check up on her.

Using my wand to change into my usual attire I make my way upstairs to our bedroom, I usually never take the stairs…opening the door slowly I see her; she's still in night-wear and is staring at a photo of us on our wedding day. Why does she have to make this harder for me? Even seeing her upset over losing me makes me _not_ want to leave her. I only managed to revel in that sight for a few seconds before she turned her head and saw me standing in the doorway; she quickly placed the photo under the sheets and placed her hands on her lap.

"Mornin'" She says quietly, still frowning.

"Good morning." I reply, scratching the back of my head. "Did you sleep well?" _Stupid question._

"Sorta, I kept thinkin' about ya."

I make my way slowly towards her, and sit next to her on the dark sheets of our bed. Trust her to sleep here, me and Cosmo have marked this bed with our dark secrets. No wonder she slept rough. I place an arm around her and hold her close.

"You barely thought about me in the past, why would you do this now?" I felt her shrug.

"I dunno. Maybe 'cause I'm thinkin' about my life without yah."

"You're losing me as a husband, but not as a friend. I'll still be here for you." I console her.

I saw her pink eyes stare into mine.

"Really?" She asks.

"Absolutely. Nothing's going to change…maybe apart from our intimate activities. You'll still be my Anti-Wanda no matter what."

"Still, I'm gonna miss those good times." She says, I blush at her sentence and grin.

"Me too. But you'll be able to experience them with someone else…maybe your previous partner." I admire that man; he deserves this woman more than me. He treated her like a princess.

"I dunno if I wants him back, he aint like you." She wraps her arms around my waist, not wanting to let go.

"Not like me? Darling he treated you a million times better than I did. He was like a schoolboy whom was madly in love and not wanting to let you go. "

"Na-uh. You made me feels special, and you tolds me you love me all the time and call me a twits…" She smiles at the thought, and I chuckle at the end of her sentence.

"Yes, you're my twit."

I kiss the top of her head lovingly, and hold her close to my body. She acts like I'm going to leave her for good and never see her again…I'll protect her no matter what, whether we're married or not. Life with her was one long rollercoaster, she always got me into mischief and I looked after her like she was a spoilt teenager. In a way I enjoyed being with her…I'll miss her a lot. I suppose you won't know what you're missing until you don't have it.

"Will I always be your twit?" She giggles.

"Yes." I reply, admiring her affection even though she's slightly heartbroken.

**Anti-Wanda's POV**

Feeling Anti-Cozzie in my arms again brings back all the good memories about being with him, his familiar smells, how soft his skin is, his silky hair, perfect face and stuff…I don't know why but I'll miss not being able to smell his soapy scent anymore. He always smells so fresh, like he's just got out of the shower. But he says he aint leaving for good, so maybe I'll be able to again, just not in the…intimate way like he says. What does that mean anyway? Usually I'd ask, but I get the impression that he aint in the mood for any questions.

I feel him break our hug after a while, and I'm left looking up at his emerald eyes. They look wet, has he been crying?

"You should get ready; we need to get through today." After he says that he leaves the room. Get through today? Would there be any point if we aint together no more? Although I should probably do what he says, he seems quite serious.

I get out of bed and place the photo back on the side table, looking at it one more time before I Anti-Poof all my clothes on; I kinda don't want him to leave me alone so I get ready quickly. I walk quickly down the stairs, being careful not to trip like always, and catch the sight of him on the sofa, drinking that caffeine stuff. He looks lost and in his own little world. I'm kinda scared to speak to him, but I do anyway.

"Hey, where does this leave me?" I ask him, kinda silently.

He lifts his head up and looks at me again.

"What do you mean by that darling?"

"Well uh, we aint together no more…and this is your home. I'm not gonna be welcome to live here anymore. Am I?" I said. Telling him what I felt deeply. He raises both his eyebrows at my question.

"What? Do you really think I'm going to kick you out of my castle? If anyone deserves to go it should be me for breaking your heart." He stands out of his seat and puts his cup down. What is he gonna do?

"I know…but…to be honestly."

"Honest dear." He corrects me.

"Okay, to be honest, I kinda want to go back home to my sister. I aint seen her in a long time and…it'd give you and Cosmo more room to um…adapt. To your…feelings ya know." I aint lying, I want Cozzie to be happy. Plus Anti-Blonda would wanna see me; we're really close as sisters. "You don't need me anymore and as long as we're still friends, I'm okay."

I see his facial expressions turn into a different one, his bottom lip quivers and he looks like he's gonna break down and cry…he covers his face with his left hand, then I hear him sobbing. Why is he upset? I don't understand.

"W-why are you being so…understanding?" He sobs.

"I think the question is why are ya crying?" I ask him. "Aint you happy?"

I see him look up with teary eyes and cheeks. He wipes them both but he can't stop the teardrops falling.

"I am happy dear; I just don't deserve to be treated this way by you. You've touched my heart; and I don't know how to thank you for it."

"Wait…if you're happy, shouldn't you be smiling…dancing or doing somethin' cheerful?"

"No Anti-Wanda, I am thrilled that you've said that, but touched deeply at the same time due to your kind heart." He says to me, still crying. "You were raised so well, able to forgive and forget. That's why I love you."

I smile at him, and stroll forward to give him a magic hug.

"D'awww darlin, ya just need a magic hug to make ya feel betters!"

I wrap my arms around his waist and nuzzle his cheek, getting his tears on my face. I don't care though; I learned that you can cry when happy. I wanna be able to do that someday. He holds me too and cries harder, sobbing his heart out in my magic hug. But he's doing it cause he's emotional…so that must mean my magic hug is working.

"I love ya Cozzie." I whisper to him.

"I love you too Anti-Wanda, thank you for being so thoughtful." He gives me a kiss on the cheek, and we part. I wipe his tears away with my thumbs and press the sides of his mouth up to force a smile. He giggles and kisses the tips of my fingers; I love it when he does that. But I aint gonna think about that as it'll make me upset more, so I turn on my heel and head upstairs again to gather my stuff; my sister will be so happy to see me.

**Anti-Cosmo's POV **

I'm completely dumbstruck…if I wasn't before then I definitely am now. She's willing to leave without me ordering her to! I don't believe it! Although I don't blame her for visiting her sister though, I feel like it's my fault that she never got to see her sibling much. I only didn't want to see Anti-Blonda due to her taking a shine to me quite a lot, which disgusted me. I don't find her attractive at all, but…if she's away from me then I'm not going to complain.

Why am I thinking about Anti-Blonda? I have a more important person to be thinking about right now, someone who hasn't been able to leave my dreams for which seems like decades. I need to get my Cosmo back…I just hope his wife has let him go. Although deep down I doubt she'd do that, I think she's repulsive. But how would I get him back? Anti-Fairies can't be seen on earth and Cosmo is scared to come here on his own, I just hope he has the courage to return to Anti-Fairy world to see me again.

The view of Anti-Wanda coming back downstairs interrupts my thoughts, she's still smiling and she's carrying a big bag over her shoulder, which I'm presuming contains her belongings.

"Do you need a hand with that?" I ask her.

"Naw, I'm okay. It aint far away anyway." She says back to me, although I know she'll be using her wand to get there. She pulls it further over her shoulder, looking like she's struggling quite a bit. She looks back at me, but before she says goodbye, she looks at her left hand and takes off the rings which indicated we were married, and holds them towards me. _Huh_? I never expected that…

"Here, ya can take 'em if ya wants." Her facial expression looks blank.

"Why? Don't you want to keep them? They're yours."

Anti-Wanda shakes her head.

"Mm-mm. It's gonna be too painful to keep wearing em'. I want you to keep em'."

All I can do is stare down at the black diamond rings in front of me. It seems reasonable though, she isn't capable of looking after something so delicate and precious. I look down at my ring finger and see the ring that sits there, matching Anti-Wandas'. Repeating what just happened 5 seconds ago, I take mine off too, and she places them in my palm.

"What ya gonna do with em'?" She asks me. I haven't really thought about that.

"I don't know, one thing I won't do is dispose of them, I want to be able to remember you." I pick my wedding ring out from the 3 and hold it to her, trusting her with it this time.

"You should take mine, remember me." I then place it in her hand. She stares at it and forms a fist around the ring, gripping it tightly. I hear her take a deep breath, but she doesn't cry. Such a brave-hearted woman.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

We stare at each other on the staircase, and I know that one of us has to say our farewells first. This is it then, now or never. I suddenly feel nervous but I'm not going to let it show.

"So…this is goodbye then?" I ask her. She continues to stare into my eyes.

"Yeah I guess…goodbye Cozzie." She puts her luggage down and gives me one more hug, I gratefully accept, and stroke her wings, forgetting that she liked those touched.

We hugged for what seemed like hours, in reality it was only 1 minute. Not wanting to let go, I take in all the features of her that I know so well. Her soft hair, cute face, slim body, great sense of humor and so on. I'm sure she's doing the exact same with mine, I could tell she was doing that in our- …_My_ bedroom earlier. Before I knew it, she breaks the hug and kisses my lips one more time. It was quick, but I liked it.

"Take care Anti-Wanda."

"You too."

With that, she waved her dark wand and disappeared with her belongings in a dark blue mist.

I'm all alone…

**A.N: No more POVS after this chapter now…I just wanted to write down the characters points of view for a few chapters. I chose to do Anti-Cosmos' and Anti-Wandas' in the same chapter as this story is almost finished. Stay tuned for what happens next! **

**- RachelMS93**


	16. Goodbye, For Now

**A.N: Hi guys, it's been months since I updated, I do apologize about the huge delay, I've started a new year at college, I've got a part time job and I'm going to a wedding in September, there's so much to organize. Anyway, here's another chapter, like I said previously, no more POV's for now. **

**Chapter 16**

Outdoors, the sun began to set back on earth once again, the rays along with its heat still managed to shine through Timmy's bedroom window, which shone on a father holding his son sitting on the bed. The pair began to glow in its bright light.

Purple irises met green as they looked into each others eyes, sharing that special bond that any father or son would have. Cosmo felt really lucky, the adorable face beneath him wasn't going to leave forever to his huge relief. Tiny hands were reaching up to touch his face, which was happily obliged as he allowed Poof to pull on his nose, ears and hair. However he would miss seeing his son _every_ day, but as long as his friendship with Wanda was there, he was sure that he'd be ok.

For some reason Cosmo couldn't take his eyes off the spherical shaped baby in his arms, he happened to gain a love for children a lot more than he thought. He wanted Poof to grow older, stay healthy and be able to become a better figure than himself for other kids out there. Maybe this was a message that was being sent to his brain, but he kept wondering what it meant. He couldn't possibly create babies with his counterpart...could he? ...No! He couldn't, it seems impossible for two guys to make babies. Anti-Cosmo already has a son as does he...surely it must be against the rules to breed fairies with anti-fairies. What kind of child would be made? Half evil half good?

He snapped out of his thoughts when Poof called him "daddy", which earned his child another warm hug. Poof managed to make it all better with simple affection.

After a while, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs again, it could only be Timmy or Wanda as they are the only ones in the house, to his expectation, he was correct. They were both there and seemed neutral as they walked into the room Cosmo was in.

"Is something wrong?" Cosmo asked, pulling away from Poof's embrace and looking at his godson.

"No." Timmy replied. "We were just wondering what you were doing seeing as you've been up here for quite a while."

"A _long_ while actually, you've been up here for an hour and a half." Wanda said.

Cosmo looked at his watch; it was 5:15pm. He widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Holy cow...sorry, I wanted to see Poof for a while before we, you know, go our separate ways." He looked back down at his child, who was still smiling. Wanda also gave a smile.

"It's ok; we also came up here because Timmy's parents are on their way home." Wanda said again. "So if you're gonna leave, then you should go now."

Cosmo gave Wanda a confused look, with a slight hint of annoyance. _Him_ leave? Why?

"Why should I be the one to leave first?" He asked. "I know I screwed up but I—"

"_**Because **_Cosmo..." Wanda interrupted; she had quite a smug look on her face, which ticked off Cosmo even more. He was about to ask what the look was for, but he was interrupted again.

"I just saw Anti-Wanda leave...so that must mean _he _is all alone." She finished with a smile.

Cosmo's annoyed expression vanished, so what was left was confusion.

"W-...how did you know...t-that?" He stuttered. He tried to keep calm about it, but the excitement inside him, knowing that his lover is all by himself, excited him a little too much than he thought it should, causing him to stutter. He was trembling slightly which made Timmy and Wanda giggle at him.

"I passed through fairy world with Timmy whilst you were up here to inform Jorgen that our marriage was over...I didn't tell him why though as this is kept between us only. Plus we all know what Jorgen is like, anyway as we were about to leave I saw the familiar face of my dimwit counterpart flying over us in the opposite direction towards Anti-Fairy world, I knew she'd gone the wrong way to wherever she was going and got lost in the process, she's that stupid. Anyway she had big bags over her shoulder...I presume she's moving out of the castle to live with someone else as no-one packs that much to take a small trip out, even if you are as dumb as her." Wanda folded her arms, still not changing her expression.

Anti-Cosmo, his lover...alone! His wife was gone! Cosmo had to get there to see him, even though they've only been apart for 3 days, he had missed him way too much. He almost gripped his son too hard from excitement, forgetting he was still in his arms. So he flew from the bed, and handed Poof over to Wanda, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. He lifted his head up to look at his godson and ex-wife.

"It's been hell for the past few days...but...The truth needed to be let out, and..." He struggled slightly, as he didn't know what to say, other than 'Bye, I'm going to have sex with my Anti-self now!' That was too inappropriate. "Look, I guess I'm just trying to say thanks...you know, for forgiving me and stuff." He said.

Timmy and Wanda looked at each other, and then back at Cosmo, who was grinning widely. He still seemed to look quite sick from the lack of food and sleep though, but at least he was happy. All they could do was grin, hug him and sigh with relief.

"Come back soon okay? I'll miss you Cosmo." Timmy said, not letting go just yet.

"I will, it's my duty as your fairy godfather." Cosmo released the hug, and looked back at Wanda. "I'll be there for you too, whenever you want. It's the least I could do from what I've put you through."

Wanda nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you too. I hope your health improves too...start eating and sleeping now that you've got what you want." She poked him in his belly playfully, acting so motherly. Cosmo giggled.

"I will. I promise."

He stepped back, still looking at the closest people towards him, and then waved his wand.

"Goodbye."

A cloud of green smoke was seen, and no fairy behind it. A Fairy godmother, with her baby still in her arms, and her godchild still standing next to her, was suddenly feeling sweet, warm and fuzzy. She could only be happy that her ex-husband was over the moon, even if it was for someone she hated deeply. But she's still got her family no matter what.

Poof then began to feel the déjà vu...only it was his dad leaving this time. He wondered why.

**A.N: I'm trying to get this finished now, I wont have time to do it later as I'm so busy these days. Ending is approaching. Stay tuned! **

**RachelMS93**


	17. A Welcome Home Surprise

**Chapter 17**

After arriving in Anti-fairy world through teleportation...Cosmo felt nervous, excited, worried...a whole plethora of emotions went through him. Should he notify AC? Surprise him? There were a lot of questions he asked himself but he really didn't care, he just had to see that handsome face again.

Cosmo flew through Anti-fairy world to spot the big castle that awaited him. However it was late in this world so it was a bit difficult trying to find his way around unlike last time. He looked up at the red skies and the spiked bridge...it was still a scary place despite the fact that he's been here before. If he were to live with Anti-Cosmo then this would take some getting used to, plus the fact that he'd have to hide from the other anti-fairies whilst he's here would be slightly irritating for him. They wouldn't be happy if they found out what was going on between their leader and him. They didn't matter right now though, as he found the castle.

The greeting sign which read "Anti-Cosmo's castle. Welcome – NOT!" didn't bother him anymore, as he knew that wouldn't count for him, in his counterparts eyes, he was always welcome with what he's got. So feeling brave, he flew up to the castle door...but changed his mind instantly as he chose to take the windows. He was too desperate to take in the sight of Anti-Cosmo again.

He tried the first two windows, looking in to see the familiar red couch where they made love for the first time, Cosmo grinned a little as remembered that day, one of the best days of his life. Then he thought to himself if they'd ever re-live that moment again, AC dominating him, touching him, kissing...but he then thought, of course they would. He's here now...waiting. Isn't he? He checked the next few windows to try and find a familiar face, but there was nothing.

Flying past window after window, there was still no sight. He had seen lounges, kitchens, bedrooms, staircases...but no sign of an Anti fairy was in sight. Where could he be? Cosmo was worried in case AC wasn't home, that and the fact he needs to get inside before he gets seen by another Anti-fairy. So he tried the back, more windows...but no AC. His smile was gone, and he felt like crying again as he felt the blood in his body freeze. He was in pain once more. Why wouldn't he be here? His wife has gone, where else would he go?

...Fairy world?

'Oh god.' Cosmo thought. 'He couldn't possibly go to Fairy world to find me...or _earth?! _...Please for the love of god. Don't be in earth!' He felt like pulling his hair out as he really didn't want to leave, but at the same time he kind of wanted to just to see if AC was somewhere else. Torn between two decisions, he raised his wand to poof himself away...

But then, a noise was heard...he lowered his wand slowly and listened carefully to what sounded like an organ being played from a certain area of the castle. Even though the building itself was huge, Cosmo could recognize where the sound was coming from. He felt excited once more and then flew towards the left of the castle, and then spotted a window he hadn't checked in the bottom corner. Mentally slapping himself, he floated up towards it and stopped instantly when he took in the sight of a blue figure sat at an organ.

He found him...

'I found you.' He thought to himself, the previous grin he wore re-appeared once again.

His heart leaped up into his throat and it felt like it had grown ten times larger. Slowly flying down, he stood at the castles window ledge and pressed his hands against the glass, watching AC, _his _AC, play a classical piece. The smile he displayed couldn't get any bigger, even though his counterparts back was to him, it was still a perfect sight to take in after being apart for a while. Anti-Cosmo was wearing his usual attire, only he didn't have his coat or ascot on, no matter what he was wearing he always looked incredibly handsome in his eyes. Cosmo hoped he thought the same about him whilst he looked down at his change of clothing. It wasn't formal, but it was clean. Good enough right?

Anti-Cosmo however, was unaware of Cosmo's presence; he continued to play the organ with his skilled fingers even though he knew, or thought, no-one was around to listen. Just himself, for now, he was his own personal audience. The sound of music was so comforting to him, especially if it's haunting and smooth; it puts his mind somewhere else so his troubled thoughts weren't with him for the whole song. Better off than listening to a record or a tape. Using his own skills to make the sounds only he wants to come out of it, he loved to have control, domination, especially over...

...oh dear.

His mind was distracted. AC squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to cry again. The glass on his monocle fogged up slightly and he started to tremble from holding back his tears...to snap out of his depressed mood he ended up playing a faulty note on the organ by accident. The clashy noise caused his eyes to snap back open and before he knew it, he was then concentrating on his piece once more. He wanted Cosmo here, right now...continuing to play, he let his fingers work their magic on something he didn't want them working on.

Cosmo watched even more, not wanting to interrupt AC's beautiful piece, he did notice the little muck-up he made and that made him think that he was definitely upset. He wanted to go over and give him the biggest hug ever, but at the same time he just wanted to wait until the music was over...it did relax him surprisingly. Personally he's never been a fan of classical music, but listening to AC play makes him trigger likeability to it.

After 15 minutes of smooth music, Cosmo watched AC fold his arms and stand up from his seat, leaving the room in the opposite direction.

'Wait, where is he going?!' Cosmo thought, and snapped into realization. "Ac! AC It's me!" He banged on the window, trying to get the Anti-fairies attention. "Don't leave! Come back!"

Anti-Cosmo jumped and clutched his heart in shock.

'Hasn't this happened before?' AC thought to himself...'only who was the one that shocked me, in my own home? ...Wait come on, I'm smarter than this.'

AC then turned around only to take in the sight of the one he loves banging at his window. His eyes widened and glistened, and all the sadness just went away, forever.

The two men looked at each other with only a glass window separating them. The sight of each others identical eyes made them fall in love all over again. Cosmo was weeping and biting his lip, and Anti-Cosmo was grinning widely. AC ran up to the window and opened it inwards to let the love of his life inside.

Once Cosmo was in, at lightning speed, he made the first move, and jumped into AC's awaiting arms. The anti-fairy giggled and stumbled backwards a bit but kept a firm hold of Cosmo. He let out short breaths and took in the familiar scent of his Cosmo, both of them were speechless.

The two stood there, letting the cool breeze of Mother Nature work its way across the bangs of their hair and clothing. Even though there were so many questions, they didn't want to interrupt the closeness they had at that very moment. Tears of joy were shed, dropping on their shoulders, and their breathing was so uneven, it was fast, and then slow, then fast again.

After a while, they pulled back to look at each other again, and then Anti-Cosmo spoke.

"You came back..." He said. Even his accent made his opposite weaken at the knees.

"Of course I did, I can't keep away from you forever." Cosmo stroked his lovers' hair with the same touch he was taught by his personal 'teacher'. "It was hell without you for the past few days."

Anti-Cosmo kissed the palm of Cosmo's hand as he was stroked, rubbing his face against the soft skin of his counterpart.

"Ditto." He replied, stopping his actions. "The affection from others just isn't the same without you, even from my, now ex, wife."

Cosmo smiled even wider when AC said that, if that was even possible, he was pretty sure his cheeks would start hurting soon.

"Wanda was the same, even though she forgave me, I just didn't feel as happy with her as I do with you."

Anti-Cosmo frowned a little bit, coming out to Wanda must have been quite ugly.

"How did that go?" He asked, still not letting go of Cosmo. "You've lost quite a lot of weight...and where is your usual attire?"

The green fairy also frowned, and took Anti-Cosmo's hands in his, breaking the hug for a moment.

"Terrible at first...she was horrified when she found out I was seeing someone else for a start...and she was even more horrified when she found out it was you I was sleeping with." He paused, and kept an eye on AC's facial expressions, his eyes especially. "I pretty much explained everything to her, what we've done, why I went to see you and stuff. That earned me a slap in the face..."

A.C's expression turned from sad to mad as he noticed the faint bruise on Cosmo's cheek. But Cosmo reached up to stroke his own just to calm him down...and let him continue.

"We didn't talk for a long time...I didn't sleep, eat or talk to anybody for that whole time. Eventually I tried to sort things out with her when it came to taking care of our son and godchild. It was going fine until Timmy came home, then I had to explain everything once again...but Wanda being there didn't help. She was mocking me a lot...but Timmy took my side."

Anti-Cosmo cocked his head to the left, slightly confused.

"So Timothy forgave you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Cosmo replied. "He was awesome when it came to dealing with him...Wanda was hard work. Eventually we talked by ourselves...then we came to a...um..."

"Agreement?" AC suggested.

"That's the word." Cosmo said. "We agreed that we can be friends and still see Timmy and Poof without anything getting in the way...that basically means you." He expected AC to be angry again, but to his surprise he wasn't. He just saw his blue palm rise up as if to say. 'Don't worry about it.'

"Totally fine with me." He said proudly. "It's a much better plan than not seeing you at all." His frown was gone, and replaced with another smile.

Cosmo also smiled.

"That reminds me...I heard from Wanda that your wife also left...how did that go with her, you know, letting the truth out?"

'_Wanda knew where my wife was?' _A.C thought to himself...but that didn't matter right now. Cosmo wanted an answer.

"Oh she was easy, coming out to Anti-Wanda is basically like coming out to a baby. She was really happy for me."

'Huh?' The fairy thought.

Cosmo was dumbfounded for a second, but then he realized...she's Wanda's opposite. Of course she wouldn't be difficult, she's an idiot. That explains why Wanda basically wanted to kill him when he let the truth out...but that means if Poof was also easy...coming out to Foop would be like coming out to Satan himself. So he didn't ask about A.C's son as that may trigger some more problems.

"Lucky for you then I suppose." He said plainly while looking at their interlocked fingers, loving the feeling of the blue soft skin in his hands once again. He then remembered that he wasn't wearing his wedding ring anymore when he felt his ring finger being rubbed slightly with AC's. That sparked another question in his head...he glanced at Anti-Cosmo's ring finger...his was gone too.

"You're wedding ring is gone..." Cosmo said. It wasn't in a happy tone, nor a sad one...just concerned.

A.C also looked, getting a flashback of what happened previously when it came to ending his marriage.

"Well, it's not totally gone." He replied, and reached into his breast pocket only to pull out his dark ring along with his ex's. They shined in the moonlight. "They're right here..."

Cosmo looked at them...even though they're really gloomy pieces of jewellery; he still classed them as beautiful. Any ring usually is. He then thought about what Wanda could have probably done with their own wedding rings. Well she has a heart, so she couldn't have pawned them or threw them into an ocean. He only hoped she kept them.

"Where are yours?" A.C asked, also noticing Cosmo's ring finger was bare too.

"Wanda kept ours...I don't have the responsibility to look after them. I'd probably lose them accidentally or think they were useless...which they pretty much are. As we're not wearing them anymore are we?" Cosmo glanced at the floor, with yet another disappointed look.

Anti-Cosmo looked at Cosmo's sad face, what he said was true but it did hurt him...when he thought about it for a while that kind of hurt him too. He glanced down at the black rings in his palm and had a slight idea...one that he thought Cosmo, or the world, would approve of. There's only one way to find out.

"Does that really bother you?" He asked again. Cosmo looked back up into his eyes.

"Well...n-no, because...um...I don't love her anymore. I guess I'm just gonna miss being married." Cosmo said. But then he thought 'Why would it matter? I'm with A.C now...the guy I've always wanted. Marriage shouldn't be important...should it?'

"I'll miss it too..." A.C said. "This is why I want to ask you something...really important."

Cosmo felt slightly intimidated, thinking Anti-Cosmo was going to ask him something like 'Do you still love your wife?' or tell him to go back to his wife and that it's for the best.

"W-what do you wanna ask me?" He asked.

Anti-Cosmo didn't respond right away. He just kept a firm hold of one of Cosmo's hands and got down on one knee. He smirked slightly when he saw the fairies eyes nearly pop out of his head. 'He knows what I'm about to do.' he thought to himself.

"This, what we have, is for life right?"

Cosmo nodded, speechless, and then A.C held up his ex-wife's wedding ring.

"Then take this ring, as a sign of my love and affection for you. It may not be your style, but it's a treasured possession of mine, and I'd like you to have it. Will you take it from me?"

Cosmo didn't want to speak in case he started stuttering again, this was way too much to happen in one day, but he _did _want that...so badly. So he nodded his head rapidly again, and went to take the ring from A.C's grip.

But A.C pulled his hand away, making Cosmo miss the grab of the black ring between them. He saw the hurt look on his face, but didn't stop grinning.

"But I want you to answer one question for me before you take this."

'_Oh my god.' _Cosmo thought...and started crying once more.

"Will you marry me?"

Cosmo inhaled a huge breath of fresh air, and then exhaled slowly whilst falling to his knees...back to eye-level with Anti-Cosmo. Waterfalls of fresh tears fell down his rosy cheeks as his face was filled with delight and excitement, and his heart was filled with the exact same emotions.

"Yes...yes I definitely will." Cosmo said, barely in a whisper.

Anti-Cosmo didn't think Cosmo would say yes, so his expression matched Cosmo's exactly. He didn't think he had anymore tears left to shed, but they surprisingly came down uncontrollably, flow after flow. He was so overjoyed. He placed the black ring on his, now wedded, partner's ring finger. It was surprisingly a perfect fit.

Cosmo looked at the ring sat on his finger; he was also shocked that the ring managed to fit him. Not too tight, or loose. It was perfect, just like A.C. He looked back up at his counterparts eyes and took in the sight of him placing his wedding ring back on, he then reached forward to grab his lovers hand and interlock their fingers once more, making the rings click together.

"I love you, thank you..." Cosmo said.

"I love you too, you're welcome." Anti-Cosmo replied, not wanting to let go yet again.

It was the biggest surprise of their lives, if someone had told them 1,000 years ago that they would be engaged to each other, neither of them would have believed it.

"Now where is my welcome home kiss?" Cosmo winked, which earned a laugh from the anti-fairy as he broke the ice.

"Right here." AC replied.

Both of them leaned in at the same time, with Cosmo tilting his head to the left and Anti-Cosmo tilting his to the right for the perfect angle. Both of them opened their mouths and pressed their lips together to let their tongues rub up against each other. It was really passionate; even though it wasn't new...it felt much better than any other time they kissed. Pure emotion went into it and the sounds of their own moans were swallowed into each mouthful...it got hotter and hotter as they kissed for much longer.

'_Where could this be going?' _They both thought.

**A.N: Well, this story is done...unless you readers want one more lemon chapter to finish it off. If I get 10 reviews asking for a lemon, I'll make one to complete this story. Other than that, thanks so much for reading. **

**RachelMS93**


	18. Lemon - Re-living the moment 18

**A.N: Well...the story managed to get over 10 reviews...so here's the lemon I promised. I made it a bit more dirty as it is the end of the story. **

**Sorry for not updating earlier, after finishing college and receiving one particular negative review...it damaged my confidence to finish the final chapter. But eventually I realized everyone is entitled to their own opinion...and I'm not one to get hurt by it.**

**For those who don't like male/male sex scenes...why are you here? Go away now please. :D **

**Chapter 18 (LEMON)**

Still on their knees; a heated kiss between one couple continued for 5 minutes more, the slight breeze from the open window was still there; slipping through the silky locks of blue and green hair, Goosebumps grew on their arms and cold chills shot up their spines. Temperatures rose slightly as the blood rushing through their bodies began to flow faster down south due to their rapid heartbeats of excitement. The list went on for miles.

Hands started to grope the certain places that they both knew so well from head to toe, even though no clothes had been discarded yet. Being their opposites, they knew where each others erogenous zones were in every place...behind the neck, the hips, tongue, behind the ears, inner thighs...and the obvious one of all, which neither of the two seemed to touch yet. They both took their time, not wanting to rush things...as they wanted this to last quite a while, forever in fact.

Cosmo's heart swelled three times its size as he tasted his counterparts' mouth once again; the wet, slimy, blue tongue slithered against his own, creating a swimming pool of saliva to run down their lower lips and onto their clothing, which he was pretty sure they wouldn't be wearing later. Cosmo's hands were busy undoing the buttons on the anti-fairies shirt, and slipping inside the fabric to touch the smooth skin, rubbing over the fully erect nipples only to earn a moan from him.

'_Oh, the dominance is taking over him again, we'll see about that.' _Anti-Cosmo thought in his mind, so he broke the kiss and proceeded to do the same actions as Cosmo, he too lifted the white sweater that the fairy was wearing over his head so it was completely off, taking in the sight of that body, Cosmo's body, which he missed so much. Even though he was a lot skinnier that the last time he saw him, he'd always be beautiful in his eyes. His ribs were sticking out slightly, along with his hip bones and collar bones. But he didn't care; Cosmo was the same on the inside, the same stupid, bubbly fairy.

His blue hands rested on the slim waist of the green fairy and pulled him even closer towards him. He felt his counterparts' tiny frame heat up as the mood gradually improved. Their chests were touching once more, feeling each others warmth in one of their many erogenous zones causing them to moan in unison.

"I guess you're not even _thinking _about letting me dominate you..." Cosmo said seductively.

A.C chuckled.

"I'm just thinking about which position I'll take you in first." A.C said equally as seductive, he began to feel Cosmo's hands shake with excitement.

"And who says _you_ get to go first?" Cosmo winked.

"Well me of course!" He teased.

"When do I get a turn?"

"When _I_ decide, right now I need you, so badly." Anti-Cosmo replied, and then began to unbutton Cosmo's jeans.

Cosmo couldn't argue with that, it had been too long and he loved when AC was in control. He wondered if the penetration would hurt him again due to not getting any action in a while, he couldn't still be loose, but he was willing to put up with any pain that was there, just so he could still partake in this activity. Although he remembered how painful it was on his first time, the pain wasn't pleasant at all.

Cosmo blushed a little as he felt his jeans and shoes being taken off and thrown to the side, he wasn't quite sure where they'd landed, but it wasn't like he'd need them any time sooner. His underwear was then pulled down slowly, which made his erect member spring up fully. He saw A.C lick his lips when he was exposed, so he automatically knew that was a good sign and he was raring to go. The briefs were then thrown in the direction where he thought his jeans were.

Now naked, he almost wanted to hide how aroused he was by covering his 6 inch length with his left hand. Not wanting to seem too easily pleased, but the anti-fairy grabbed his wrist, forcing his hand away from his genitalia.

"Don't, I want to see you in all your glory." He said in a whisper, and took control once more, pulling Cosmo towards him. "It's basically a compliment, seeing you hot and bothered for me."

Anti-Cosmo ground his covered crotch against Cosmo's bare member so he could let him feel his own rock hard length. He grinned to himself as he watched his lover moan, same old Cosmo, always easily pleased. He then unbuckled his own belt and pulled that off quickly, making a whipping noise, which caused his trousers to fall to the ground, he sat down to take them off with his own shoes and was then left there in his boxers and an open shirt, nearly naked with his legs apart.

Cosmo almost drooled as he saw the familiar view of his counterparts' almost naked body, but not wanting to seem too easy, he just gave a smile and a sexy grin. When in reality, he wanted to pin A.C down on the floor and ride him all night. But being calm about it, he made eye contact and watched his mouth open to speak once more.

"Take them off for me." He said.

Cosmo, being very obedient, got lower to the ground and saw his lover get to his knees again to make it easier for his garments to slip off. Cosmo looked directly at the very obvious erection waiting to be released from A.C's boxers and not being able to be patient any longer, and with the temptation too strong to ignore, he grabbed the black waistband and pulled them down, coming face to face with Anti-Cosmo's 8-inch cock once more, hard and glistening.

A.C sighed as he was let free from his, almost, last piece of clothing, but then giggled slightly as he saw Cosmo staring at his erection with his mouth half open and hardly blinking.

"Are you going to stare at it all night? Or are you going to give me some _real_ attention?"

Cosmo heard what he said, but didn't stop staring.

"No...I-I'll give you...what you, I mean...w-. W-what was the question?" He asked.

The Anti-fairy laughed again at Cosmo's stammer. He then noticed him shaking; sweating, drooling and obviously _very_ aroused...he could tell the fairy was trying to control himself from sucking his dick right there and then. So he had an idea in mind.

"Never mind, just come here." He then got to his feet, taking Cosmo's hand as he helped him up off the floor, proceeding to lead his lover towards his sofa.

'_Oh god, our first time is gonna happen again...only it isn't our first time...' _ The fairy thought to himself. He then sat down opposite A.C, seeing him remove his shirt.

"You know you can be yourself around me don't you?" The Anti-fairy said.

Cosmo raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, yeah...but what do you mean? I already am aren't I?"

"Well you're obviously holding all your desires back and away from me...let them free. Be yourself. Be _dirty_ if you have to."

The fairy blushed.

"D-dirty?" He began stuttering again.

"Yes, and to let your dirty side out...I'm going to take you to places you've never been before."

Cosmo nodded, still pink to the cheeks.

"Umm, I've never been to Canada, maybe there?" He suggested, but that earned another chuckle from his counterpart.

"No you dolt...I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you, and vice versa. I'm in much need of a release as you, so let me just show you."

A.C moved closer to Cosmo, making it seem like he was getting a kiss...and then roughly pushed Cosmo onto his back. He saw Cosmo's eyes widen with confusion and a little bit of shock.

"W-what are you...?"

"Hush now. Just relax." Anti-Cosmo lay next to him, propped up on his elbow whilst his other hand grabbed hold of his lovers cock and give him an aggressive hand job.

Cosmo gasped loudly, almost choking on his saliva as he felt the dramatic change of mood take place. Even though he liked it, it came quite a surprise. He felt Anti-Cosmo's soft skin at a gentle grip around the base of his length, but being pumped rapidly, and his sharp nails give a slight scratch on the tip to spread the pre-cum which he was already leaking.

"Ahh! Oh! Oh my God! A.C! More!" Cosmo moaned loudly as the waves of pleasure built up quickly.

Anti-Cosmo saw his methods were working and grinned widely.

"There see? You love that don't you?"

"Y-yeah!" Cosmo moaned back, sounding quite slutty which turned A.C on even more.

Even though it had only been 10 seconds, he felt the beginning of an orgasm coming, so he moaned louder and breathed heavier to signal he was about to come...but then.

The pleasure stopped.

Cosmo re-opened his green eyes and saw A.C still smiling, but his hand was on his thigh and not on his pulsating member.

"Why? ...W-why did you stop...?" He whined.

"You asked for more...so I'll give you more."

Cosmo then took in the sight of A.C lowering his head down his abdomen with the same sexy look on his face...taking all 6 inches of his penis in his mouth, starting to suck. He lay back, re-closing his eyes and moaning once more. A.C bobbed his head up and down quicker to build the pleasure up once more, feeling the length throb in his mouth he was pretty sure Cosmo was getting close again.

"Oh A.C yes...yeah...more...please more...!"

Even though the Anti-fairy loved the sound of his nickname being moaned, he brought himself to a stop again, hearing Cosmo whine once more.

"Anti-Me!" Cosmo shouted, getting a bit frustrated.

"Yes?" He answered plain and simply.

Cosmo was so confused by A.C's stalling.

"Why did you stop again? You usually finish me off by now!"

"Because."

"Because why...?"

"Because I felt like it."

Cosmo wanted to whine even more at him, but he paid more attention to his rock hard member begging to be touched again. So he gave up and went to masturbate himself, but that set off an alarm bell in Anti-Cosmo's head. Before he knew it, A.C had grabbed both of his hands, placed them above his head and straddled him.

"Oh no you don't! You're _mine _to touch, and I'm not letting a powerful orgasm go to waste by you rubbing one off."

"What?! So...I don't even get to-?" Cosmo yelled.

"Of course, just not yet...I'm warming you up. It seems like it's working too."

"Warming me up?!" Cosmo said, still being noisy. "A.C I'm on fire!"

"Exactly. Look what my selfish, dominant behaviour is doing to you, it's making you become aggressive yourself from the overwhelming sexual frustration, that's definitely what I like."

Cosmo turned his head from side to side, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, feeling hotter than ever. He thought he was going to go for hours without reaching even one orgasm if A.C didn't touch him. But he was right; he was going out of control...begging for more and yelling how much he loved the treatment he was getting, that wasn't like him at all. He would occasionally in the past, but not this much.

Anti-Cosmo kept the same expression and attitude; he then began moving his hips up and down on Cosmo's writhing body, causing both their erect lengths to rub up against each other. Of course, that got another reaction out of the green fairy.

"Oh! Just...please! Ahhnn..."

"Please what?" A.C asked.

Cosmo growled, becoming impatient.

"Please...touch me again!"

"Touch you where?"

Cosmo growled again, feeling the aggression building up and his face turn red. He could feel his blood boiling even more in his body, almost becoming hot enough to burn what he touched. Clenching his fists, he yelled again.

"You already know where I'm talking about! I'm gonna rip your god-damn hair out! You evil bastard!"

"Oh will you now? I'd love to see you try." A.C kept his voice calm. "How would you like it if I tied you up? Then you could never touch me again could you? I'd have myself to myself...all alone, in bed. Giving myself all the pleasure I could ever want."

Cosmo reached a breaking point; he eventually snapped and with unexpected strength, shoved A.C to the other side of the couch and off his body completely. Cosmo sat up and roughly got back on top of A.C's body where he belonged, giving him a really rough kiss, swallowing the moans which emitted from the back of his throat as he began playing rough and not gentle.

Anti-Cosmo moaned louder in satisfaction as he managed to get the aggressive side of Cosmo out, not even feeling surprised at the unexpected outburst from the post-shy fairy. He felt his nipples get pinched and twisted by him as punishment for teasing him before. He let out a low grunt at the stinging sensation in his chest, but also at the eyes of his extremely turned on lover, glaring.

"Are you gonna touch me again or not?" Cosmo said, not releasing the grip on A.C's nipples.

"No, how about I pound it out of you instead?" A.C replied, grabbing hold of Cosmo's waist.

Cosmo bit his lip, and grinned.

"Sounds good, do me right here then. Right here on the sofa, _our _sofa."

Anti-Cosmo gave a quick glance across the room, then back to Cosmo's face, not wiping the smug smile off his face."

"No."

Cosmo's expression turned into a look that read _'I'm gonna freaking kill you.' _ But then, he saw Anti-Cosmo shift his eyes back to the spot he glanced at before.

"How about on that?"

Cosmo looked in the direction A.C was shifting towards, what sat there was his organ, along with his blue coat on the stool he was sitting at before he came in. It looked amazing. It was shiny, pretty, big, blue...which brought him back to the attention that the idea was to have sex on it.

"On your organ?" Cosmo asked.

"Yep, how about it?"

Cosmo looked back into his counterparts eyes, feeling his arousal become even stronger.

"Get up." He commanded.

Both males stood from the sofa and walked, nearly ran, towards the huge organ, with Cosmo being pressed up against the edge of the instrument. The cold steel nearly made him release a yelp of slight pain, but was then greeted from the familiar stiff member of Anti-Cosmo being pressed into his back.

Cosmo turned his head slightly, seeing the anti-fairy open a bottle of clear liquid and squeezing the substance inside it onto his cock, lubing it up.

"Ready?" A.C asked.

Cosmo was about to say 'Yes', but then something brought his attention to his previous concern earlier. Pain...

"Wait..." He said silently. His dirty attitude had vanished all of a sudden.

A.C raised an eyebrow; usually Cosmo would be raring to go at this point. So he questioned his halt.

"What's wrong?"

"This isn't gonna...hurt again...is it?" He asked quite scared.

"...I don't think so...you're not avirginin _this_ activity so why would it? You've already been stretched to a limit."

"Well we haven't, you know, done it in a while. I'm just thinking it might hurt again."

Anti-Cosmo gave it a little thought, but managed to come up with a response that he thought may calm Cosmo down a bit.

"If it were, it will fade away eventually won't it? Besides, the pain can be quite enjoyable too."

Cosmo's eyes widened.

"Is that some kind of joke?" He asked, more scared than before.

"Again, just let me show you." Anti-Cosmo replied, placing the bottle down.

Cosmo braced himself, facing one of Anti-Cosmo's music books propped up against the organ, not wanting to look at the insertion as that just made his nerves tingle even more. He felt his cheeks being spread apart and A.C moan at the familiar sight of his entrance. For the first time, he actually felt nervous about this part.

"Take a deep breath." A.C whispered.

So he did, he inhaled a long breath of air, and then felt A.C's big length stretch his insides slowly. He let out a moan of the familiar burning pain and the pleasure of his G-spot being touched ever so slightly. His eyes and mouth remained open the whole time, his fingers gripped the hard metal of the organ and he raised his behind higher by standing on his tip-toes.

"H-holy F-...Ahh..." He moaned, almost cussing, feeling the last few inches being pushed in.

Anti-Cosmo was also breathing quite heavily, feeling how tight Cosmo was around his length nearly made him lose control, but he kept his cool, and remained still.

"H-how do you feel?"

Cosmo wasn't sure how he could answer, it hurt...but he loved it. This was what he wanted for the last few days he's been depressed, and now he had it. Not caring about the pain anymore, he gave a smile.

"I feel...wonderful." He responded. He really did.

Anti-Cosmo also smiled at his response. Even though he couldn't see Cosmo's face, he knew he was happy again.

"I'm elated to know..." He raised one of his hands to stroke Cosmo's hair, feeling the satisfaction he's also been wanting for quite a while. "Ready for part 2?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Cosmo replied.

Anti-Cosmo took great care to not hurt Cosmo, and withdrew slowly, re-inserting also at a slow pace. He grunted softly, not wanting to sound like he was enjoying it if Cosmo wasn't.

"A.C?" Cosmo asked.

He stopped his movements, wondering what was wrong this time.

"Yes?"

Cosmo turned his head once more.

"Don't hold all your desires back and away from me...let them free. Be yourself. Be _dirty_ if you have to." He said, giving a playful smile.

Anti-Cosmo laughed at the fairy quoting his previous sentence from earlier, and also gave a playful look.

"If you insist."

A.C started to pick up the pace of his penetration, not too quick at first, but gradually getting faster within a span of 30 seconds. He let go of his grip on Cosmo's hair and grabbed his hips with both hands, feeling the fairy push back on his girth with each forward movement. Sweat beads formed on his forehead and low moans escaped his throat, attempting to keep them quiet so he could hear Cosmo's instead of his own.

Cosmo's own moans got louder and higher at each thrust, almost feeling the organ rock back and forth with them too. He felt the burning pain get a bit stronger, but the pleasure was overtaking it a lot. A.C was right; the combination of pain and pleasure actually felt amazing. It made his insides create a passionate hot flame and a spark of pleasure, almost like lightning, hit all his erogenous zones. Like a natural disaster was forming inside him.

"Unhh...A.C...Yes...so good! Oh!" Cosmo moaned.

"Ah...Cosmo. Tell me I'm the best...!" Anti-Cosmo moaned back, getting his controlling mood back.

"You're the best! You're the goddamn best!"

"Say it again, louder!"

"AHH! You're the best!" Cosmo yelled again, loving every moment.

Anti-Cosmo withdrew from Cosmo's entrance and turned him around, giving him a wet passionate kiss that only lasted for a few seconds, before lifting him up and placing him back on the organ on his back, spreading his legs apart.

"Now tell me you want me."

Cosmo moaned before responding.

"I want you...so much."

Anti-Cosmo got a bit closer to Cosmo, aligning his cock and Cosmo's entrance perfectly together.

"Again."

"God I want you! I want you to...come inside me!" Cosmo threw his head back, spreading his legs even more.

The anti-fairy rammed his entire cock back inside him and continued his rough penetration, taking a firm grip of his thighs.

"Yes! Just like that! Oh my God A.C do me harder! Faster!"

"Oh Cosmo..." A.C moaned back. "Touch yourself...I want to see your face when you come all over your chest."

Cosmo happily obliged and took a firm grip of his own cock, rapidly stroking it from base to tip, seeing stars from the overwhelming amount of pleasure; he was surprised he hadn't came yet.

Both fairies heard the clashing noise of the organ keys play each time their bodies hit against it and the rocking of the instrument itself smacking against the wall. Even though the music it was creating was unpleasant it seemed like quite a turn on for both of them. Knowing how rough they were being they thought they could break the organ to pieces if they wanted to.

Cosmo eventually began to feel an orgasm build up with each thrust and stroke he was receiving, he breathed harder and faster. This was going to be powerful.

"I'm gonna come...so hard!"

Anti-Cosmo's thrusts got harder, if that was even possible, when he felt Cosmo's hole tighten around his length as his climax was approaching.

"Mmm come for me Cosmo, now!"

After hearing that sexy accent and filthy talk from A.C, Cosmo arched his back, let out a loud moan and shot 5 hot spurts of his ejaculation onto his chest, face and hand.

"Ahh! A.C!" He yelled.

He never felt such a good feeling in his life, the waves of pleasure kept coming every half second, making his orgasm last longer than usual.

Anti-Cosmo licked his fangs at the sight of Cosmo spilling all over himself, but he was a while away from reaching his own climax, so he kept going, not slowing down or speeding up.

"You loved that, didn't you?"

The green haired fairy let go of his grip and took hold of the organ beneath him, using his remaining strength to keep himself from slipping off.

"Oh yeah. So much..." He replied, still having a soft tone to his voice, he bit his lower lip, giving A.C a sexy look, trying to make his chances of coming any quicker. "Will you come for me too?"

"Definitely." The Anti-fairy responded.

Before it was over he looked down at the beautiful, yet sexy, sight below him. Cosmo was his now, _permanently_. Being covered with his own fluids, he was pretty sure no-one else had made him feel like this, or brought out the different personalities he had in these certain activities. If every time acted like this in the rest of their lives, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted them to end at all.

His thoughts were then interrupted as he began to feel his orgasm coming on, the pressure gradually getting stronger.

"Ohhh...it's coming Cosmo..."

Cosmo grinned wider.

"Give it to me A.C; I want it in my mouth."

'_Oh god_' A.C thought. '_Coming in Cosmo's mouth...Oh god!_' The thought was too much to handle, he withdrew quickly before it was over too quickly.

"On your knees...hurry."

Cosmo got off the organ, and got to his knees, coming face to face with Anti-Cosmo's cock once more. He took it in his hands, placed it on the tip of his tongue with his mouth open, and began to stroke aggressively.

Anti-Cosmo grabbed Cosmo's shoulders to keep a good balance, and almost lost it when the climax hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Cosmo!" He moaned.

The fairy groaned in a lustful tone when he felt the first spray of Anti-Cosmo's fluids on his tongue, he missed the taste and the texture, so he engulfed his entire length and sucked, milking him of all fluids that was inside him and swallowing the lot. In his mind, he was in control in this part, he could have acted like a stern ass and put A.C's orgasm to a hold, but in the end, he gave him one, so he felt like he should return the favour.

"Oh god! Take it all! Yes!"

A.C bucked his hips, making sure Cosmo received every last drop of his fluids as he rode out his overwhelming orgasm. Moaning his name repeatedly throughout the castle, not hearing it echo off the walls. When it came to an end, he sighed softly and felt his member soften inside Cosmo's mouth before being released with a loud 'pop'.

Looking down, he saw his lovers' eyelids half closed. He got to his knees, lifted Cosmo's gaze towards him, and kissed him once more, tasting himself on his tongue.

Cosmo loved the after-sex kiss, he loved kissing in general, but finishing off a perfect sex session with one seemed like the icing on the cake. He kept eye-contact with his counterpart after he broke it off.

"So amazing..." He said.

"I agree."

Cosmo took Anti-Cosmo's hand in his own, and interlocked their fingers. Feeling their matching rings clink together, which made him feel even happier; he forgot they were there whilst they were in the heat of the moment.

"Hey, I just realized."

"What?"

Cosmo looked concerned.

"You never gave me a turn to be dominant."

A.C smirked.

"Well, we're not finishing here are we?" He replied.

Cosmo widened his eyes.

"Really?"

Anti-Cosmo kissed him on the nose.

"Get upstairs."

**Thanks for reading! I'm now going to frolic in a field of bunnies and flowers to try and get my sweet innocent side back! :P **

**Chellie093**


End file.
